Antiquated Folly
by Dumbtrickerita
Summary: I used to think that friends stayed friends forever. I had thought that, no matter what happened, past events could always be amended ... and that violence, no matter how deep the hurt and scars, could be avoided. I was a child, when I thought that. I was wrong.
1. Prologue: The Momentum of Emotion

**.**

**A/N: **Hi! THERE IS AN EXTENSIVE AMOUNT OF AUTHOR NOTES AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER, FOR INTRODUCTION AND EXPLANATION OF THIS STORY CHANGE FROM **Behind the Smile** to **Antiquated Folly.**

**Btw this is a skippable prologue.**

For both old and new readers, this prologue is a re-enacted portion of the particular anime episode in which Sasuke had officially left Konoha village. Respiced, and I thought necessary for time-instilled contrast of my now-mature main characters.

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own the Naruto series ... yet.

_Buckle up and Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

_**Antiquated Folly**_

Prologue: The Momentum of Emotion

.

.

.

**-  
**"_**Take only what you need."  
-**_

His footfalls rung hollow against the stoned pathway; scraping sandals against cobbled cement echoed to join in with the sounds of the night – with the crickets chirping and tree leaves rustling – yet it seemed a drull, uneventful repetition. Uchiha Sasuke was unbothered as he traveled; his eyes were closed, and his hands in the pockets of his white, cloth-like shorts. He suffered no loss of direction as he moved – no hurry.

_Flash  
_A pictured idled atop a whitely-wooden dresser. Vivid were the assortment of colors that described the setting, and the individuals that marked it: they stood against the glare of moonlight from a nearby open window, and that same moonlight unfocused the contents of the picture to blind its full view; there were only the shades of green and a pale pink that were the backgrounded setting; other more defined solids of pink, gold, and silver – they accommodated the darkened colors of indigo blue and red-crimson that were the forefront, and accentuated the outlying orange with interruptions of ivory. Faces and individuals could not be discerned from the other in this gleaming color scheme.

A hand rose to touch the picture.  
_End Flash_

His dully-colored backpack was secured to his frame tightly – only his locks of over-hanging air were subject to waver and fault as he moved.

Sasuke made his way past a familiar wooden-make tree seat without a glance nor pause.  
-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

-  
The rays from the moon splayed over the windy, cobble-stoned road, and it splashed against her pale skin to illuminate it to a translucency. It made vibrant her emerald gaze, just at it revealed its downcast, somber fixation.

The stillness of the night was quite unusual; she didn't hear the chirping insects or any scurrying animals – only the incessant rustling of the willow trees that surrounded her. They seemed to drown out all other noise, just as they masqueraded her turbulent, yet unfocused thoughts.

**-  
**"_**But Sakura-chan these roads are dangerous at night time." **_(Naru)

"_**Oh, that's alright, there's plenty of light, I'll be fine." **_(Saku)  
_**-**_

From where she stood she suddenly looked up towards the sky, and she took in the imperfections and craters that marked the glowing moon.

_The Solitude_

It gnawed at her insides. It struggled her inaudible breaths. She held onto to this sort of bated fear – it was sensitivity towards an inevitability that was yet known to her. Yet one anticipated and expected.

Haruno Sakura turned, when she could hear his footfalls. It was a slow turn, and her gaze had dropped once again. It was in his form she focused on first – the casual, relaxed position of his upper body. She let her solemn stare find the sandals that scraped against stone; and she raised her eyes to view more: the trademark bandages that reached towards his knees; the lengthy and loose white shorts covering the rest; the dark blue of his loose shirt, and the front chest-strap-secured backpack to which was viewable off the corner of his shoulder.

She looked to his face, then.

Sasuke's deeply-obsidian gaze was on her as he neared; he had not faltered in pace, until he neared closer. He stopped before her, a small distance away.

"It's late." He started, voice flat. "Why are you hanging around a place like this in the middle of the night?" His inquiry was impassive, just as it was demanding with a sense of chivalrous responsibility. He had no other greeting in his eyes as he blatantly waited for a response.

Sakura hadn't met his gaze – hers had fallen downcast as she spoke. "One has to pass down this road to leave the village" She looked back up to him. "… Are you leaving?" It was at the closing syllable of her sentence that Sasuke started his walking moment. He moved to walk past her, both denying a response and emphatically diverting course of walk to the side to continue the path she had previously blocked.

"Go home and go back to sleep."

He passed her. And she let him. No glance was spared to the other, no further word was spoken in that transient moment. Sakura's head only slightly rose as she listened to the sound of his soft, fading footfalls. She remained a silent hold in the direction that yearned the past, as he walked toward the path that personified a promise of the future. The present seemed too cruelly fleeting, in that moment. And it started to slip away in a trickling haze of bated opportunity.

It seemed sudden, when her lips parted to speak.

"…Why?" A question for everything. A plea for all that was unacceptable. It was an inquiry that halted the fleeting-present to a standstill, without a step forward or back. It signaled the moment that she turned her body to face his retreating form; she took in his whole figure: the insignia of the Uchiha Clan – with its red spherical and white foundation – appeared prominent among the dark blue of his upper shirt; the deep red rivaled her memory of the Sharingan; the white, spoke to a boding clarity.

Her eyes glimmered with the first tears that formed.

"Why won't you tell me anything? Why are you always silent like that?" She continued, with barely a pause from her previous. "You won't tell me one single thing—"

"—Why should I have to tell you anything?!" Sasuke stopped in the moment that he interrupted her – his voice was loud with the irritation that laced it. He ignored the rush of constantly streaming tears from her that he did not see; his gaze remained forward and deep. "I'm telling you to keep your nose out of my business. Stop fussing over everything I do. "

He still did not look to see, as Sakura looked away from him; she could only bite her lip to quell her emotion, right before she attempted to bury it. She wore a small smile, then, as she responded, even as the tears never faltered.

"I always…end up making you hate me, don't I?" She paused for a while, as sad amusement and acceptance crept into her expression. She looked up to him again, with the same smile and happily-glimmering eyes. "You remember, don't you? When we first became Genin, the day when our three-man squads were first decided." Her voice was slightly drawled in the memory with light-heartedness. "You and I were alone for the first time, here in this very spot…you got mad at me."

**Flashback  
**The wind was strong, as it swept through the narrow cobble-stoned path they stood upon; it disrupted the trees and flustered a myriad of leaves to float and flutter around them constantly.

Counterbalance to this moving element was his still, boding stance; he stood stiff against the onslaught, his back cold and unmoved. Fists were clenched within the hidden haven of his pockets.

"The Solitude… it isn't the same as being scolded by ones parents." His cold, unmoving back was showcase to her to unsuspecting startle. It beckoned her confused fixation.

"Huh? What's the matter all of a sudden?" She had removed her hand from her hip in its previous haughty and nonchalant fixation. Her voice was young and high, brimming with a childish naivety.

His was a stern, merciless gaze under furrowed eyebrows as he turned his head to lookto her. He had only turned his head a slight ways toward his shoulder, enough for their eyes to meet. The wind seemed to pick up in this moment – a harsh, violent wind that swayed their clothing and hair, and proceeded to increase the volume of free-floating leaves before and around them.

"You …" his tone crawled with the contempt that was in his eyes. "are annoying …"  
**End Flashback**

His present stance – back facing her, hands in his pockets – it was the silhouette to the memory she recalled in his retreating form. Time had changed only small details to separate the two: he was taller, his back more broad, his hair lengthier. She reveled in the differences, and it seemed to take only that catalyst for her to peruse in a myriad of other tangent, lighter memories. Her face represented her enthrall.

"I don't remember that.

Those words definitively cut through Sakura's attempts at reminiscence – they were sharp and non-responsive. They widened the emerald stare that was still hidden to him with his turned back; and it was that same, intentional negligence that allowed her the time to recover and hide such an off-guard dismay. She recovered, before she responded with the force of a small, chastising laugh.

"Yeah, I guess… that was long ago, after all …" When it seemed her lip would start to tremble, it would stop, and her smile blossomed again. She used such an expression to force the cheeriness of her voice. "That's when it all began though. You and me… along with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei…"Sakura's smile turned into a grin. "Just the four of us. We did all sorts of missions, didn't we?" Images seem to flood the air as she spoke. "Those were tough and difficult times, but …more than anything, it was so much fun!"

She dared to take another moment to recall distant images and moments, before she let herself open her gaze to Sasuke. She took another, to inhale a re-focusing breath.

"I know about your family, Sasuke … "Her voice was calm, though there was a hint of warning.

It was her first plea.

"But revenge … that won't bring anyone happiness … No one … Neither you.. "She seemed to hesitate before she finished. "… nor I."

"As I expected .. " His jaw slightly rose, and his lips seem to part with a solemn realization. "I'm different from you guys. Sakura's eyes slightly widened as they fixated on him, as if she could feel the disappointed acceptance rolling off of him. It beat into her like the nail and hammer to his following words. "I'm different from you guys. I'm walking a road that's incompatible with the rest of you … The four of us worked together, and it's true that there was a time when I thought that was my road, doing the things we've done up until now. But in the end, I decided on revenge."

His eyes glimmered with determination as he furrowed his brow with the seriousness of his next expression.

"That's been my reason for living…"

Sasuke had seemed to pause before he finished his words.

"I can't become like you or Naruto."

Sakura clenched a fist up again her chest, and she took a step forward with the momentum of her bursting emotion. "Are you really going to isolate yourself again, Sasuke?!" Tears continued to downpour. "On that day, you taught me that solitude is very painful, Sasuke! I understand that so well right now…" Her voice shook with her admittance as her fists slightly clenched, and more tears dropped to the stones beneath her. "I have a family, and I have friends, but…Sasuke-kun... if you were no longer there…" The cry in her voice was unmistakable. She squeezed the clothing where her heart was, no longer able to control the heartache, or calm her voice. "To me… it'll be the same as solitude!"

Sasuke seemed to receive the emotion in the sincerity of her words; his eyes had wavered with the gleam of a struggle. The moment was as sudden as it came, and it stopped, just as suddenly. Calm returned his gaze stoic, and determination hardened it with a finality.

"From here on out… we're going to start walking our paths individually."

He almost didn't finish, before she hollered out. She had taken yet another step in the momentum of her emotion: it was her disparity that tempted to fight his determination.

"I.. " She stumbled her first words, and pushed past fear-born hesitation. "I love you so very, very much, Sasuke!" Sakura opened her crying eyes to him as she continued. "If you would only be with me, Sasuke, I wouldn't let you regret it, no matter what! I'll make it fun every day and you will definitely find happiness! I'll do anything for you, Sasuke! So I'm begging you, please stay here!"

She watched as Sasuke slightly tilted his chin up, as if he were staring towards the night sky. He still said nothing.

"I'll even help you with your revenge! I'll make it happen somehow, I promise you …! So stay here … with me … ! I-If that doesn't work for you, then take me with you …"

Only her stifled crying sounded the moment of silence that had passed between them. Sasuke had not moved nor stirred, and he stood with back to her still. It was a brief moment, and it seemed to stretch a long while, before he responded.

"You know.." She watched as he lowered his head downwards, and she could only assume he had closed his eyes with the subtle release of breath – a breath that had been expelled with a sound of amusement. It was sudden when he turned to her; his face supported a cold, humoring smirk, just as his eyes gleamed with chastising mirth. "You really are … annoying." This last part was spoken flatly, not containing one single trace of emotion. It anteceded the that moment he moved to continue walking way.

It caused her desperation to border insanity.

"Don't leave! If you do, I'll scream and—"

The moment that marked his new, teleported position behind her was instant.

Sakura stiffened, just as her eyes widened. The tears continued to stream down her face as the wind livened to ruffle her hair and clothing; the same leaves that ushered around seemed to vibrate with the disturbance of Sasuke's pending appearance. Her own skin tingled with that split-moment of anticipation.

The first thing she felt was his body heat; she then could smell his undeniable foresty scent; this was all at the same time that she heard his sandals lightly tap the ground with his settlement. She could do nothing, but wait – stand there in that split moment – a prisoner to his bidding. She awaited the consequence of her threat, frozen.

"Sakura…" His warm breath tickled the back of her neck; she was so focused on the sensation that she did not notice the brevity of softness that started his call. With such the distraction she couldn't possibly have seen, the way his upper lip twisted under the bite of his teeth in brief, silent struggle. She wouldn't have known that he had more to say, and hesitantly chose not to.

"Thank you.."

That one whisper. It ushered into her mind like a cool, biting wind. It swept away the same past that it acknowledged, and it froze her fragmenting heart to the future that it begged for. It outlined all their follies to make them an insurmountable antiquity. And it buried them.

His whisper of gratitude and farewell was a precursor to the sudden jolt against her neck that stopped everything.

She felt it all drifting away: sight, with the heavying of her eyelids; sound, with the dimming recollection of the wind and fluttering leaves; feeling, with the increasing numbness of her body and the retreating warmth of his; and thought, with the fading focus on one word – one person.

One dismantling, terrible hope.

"Sasuke…kun"

_Flash  
_A pictured idled atop a whitely-wooden dresser. Vivid were the assortment of colors that described the setting, and the individuals who marked it. The blinding moonlight had receded, and focus gained interpretation of its contents: shades of green that were the vegetative base to the white trunk of a blossoming tree and its pale pink blossoms; it contrasted Sakura's darker shade of pink hair, and the large, open smile she wore with gleefully-closed eyes; Uzumaki Naruto's golden hair caught the warming glare of the sun, as did his grimacing face; Uchiha Sasuke bore a similar returning glare amidst crossed arms and smothered raven-colored hair – both of the young male heads were caught it smother underneath Hatake Kakashi's playful hands as they looked to the other scornfully. It was a light, cheerful moment - one that marked the sincerity and innocence of the time it captured.

A hand rose to touch the picture; it lingered only a small, indiscernible moment before moving to grasp the frame of the picture. It produced a nearly noiseless clatter as it was lowered to rest facedown; it stilled with a single click.

_End Flash_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**Thanks for Reading!**

Yeah, I do acknowledge that after all this time and how far the manga/anime has progressed that it's lame to have a story about Sasuke's departure and all that shenanigans, but I remind you this was a story from 2005 that I just couldn't leave hanging. So bear with it! It does hopefully get better? *nervous giggle*

**READ BELOW FOR AN INTRODUCTION TO THIS NEW STORY AND A READER'S GUIDE:**

OR GO AHEAD AND CONTINUE TO NEXT CHAPTER. That's cool too.

* * *

**Hey, Who, What, Revamp?**

**NEW, YET OLD STORY**

**...**

Dumbtrickerita has risen from the dead, and broughten goodies!

This is the revamped version of my story, **Behind The Smile**, which I have officially discontinued to start freshly anew. I've taken the story, the plot, and created a slightly different sequencing of its events, or more straightly, editing of each chapter's contents.

Why author, WHY!? Well, because I suck.  
And I'm very perfectionistic in my tendency  
to seek the improvement and near flawless-  
ness of any project I embark on. I felt that I  
was losing the focus of the story; it was hard  
to envision how I planned to end it, yada yada.  
Not even sure I've decided yet on that.

MORE IMPORTANTLY _I was a wee wittle kiddo when I started this story, and of course made many squanders bad grammer mistakes and terrible descriptions that were in dire need of rendering. _I did find enough consideration to work on the first few chapters and post them all as a type of teaser to the new and improved!

…

My new title for the story is **Antiquated Folly**. What does this translate to exactly Dumbtrickerita? I'll first tell you my pen name ('DumbTrick'erita) in no way indicates the status of my intelligence. Therefore, the title is not dumb and unnecessary, because there is a legitimate reason for the changing from the previous title, and the choosing of the current title.

_Reason(1)_: TOO many authors have used the title "Behind The Smile". It was killer to try and search for my story when I had forgotten my log-in information. And shucks, I had thought I had been original.

_Reason(2)_ Antiquated, and Folly, both have their distinct definitions that compound together to create a belligerently enigmatic combustion of alliteration/allusion/equivocation.

_Reason(3)_ The definitions of Antiquated and Folly (mistakenly yet purposely not defined per Reason(2)) fit together to allude to the entirety of the story:

**Antiquated** [AN-TI-KWAY-TID] - _adjective_  
1. Continued from, resembling, or adhering to the past; old-fashioned:  
2. No longer used; obsolete or obsolescent  
3. Aged; old

**Folly** [FALL-E] - _noun, plural_  
1. The state or quality of being foolish; lack of understanding or sense  
2. A foolish action, practice, idea, etc.; absurdity  
3. A costly and foolish undertaking; unwise investment or expenditure  
4. Obsolete. Wickedness; wantonness

_Reason(4):_ Antiquated Folly just sounds super awesome, and in a neo-way, _in, hip, hop._

…..

So, for the old readers of my story, I do apologize to suddenly start over from the beginning. But, alas, I'm finally here to produce some results. And this is now ever improved, and ever more likely to actually finish now that I can shape my story into more conveniently prospering continuation. I hope you enjoy the new addition, added scene play, free-typo, big-worded story that I have revamped! Or, am in the process of -

Also, man, it's freaking hard now that the Anime has progressed sooo far. While I was writing again I was 300 episodes behind, and I had to watch them all to gain inspiration for this stuff again.7 years really does change alot. *sigh*

I think I plan on keeping the original story up, just in case this revamping totally blows. I dunno, tho, don't get yer hopes up.

For the new readers, thank you for taking an interest in my story. I hope you enjoy!

.

.

**STORY GUIDE:**

**.**

**.**

WORD STUFFLES:

_Italics _– Kinda like, background statements. These are NOT thoughts being currently thought by the character, more like just narrative thoughts that emphasize dispositions. (Kinda like the movie 'Twilight' if you need an example, random thing where in the background of an expressive scene Bella will voice specific lines of the book)

'_Italics/SemQuote'_– Actual character thoughts, not spoken aloud, in the moment of the scene.

"_**Italics Bold" **_– Past words or phrases said by someone that correlates to the current situation. It's kinda like a flashback, without doing the actual Flashback with images and stuff. Now these can come from recent scenes, or from way in the past. (Keep in mind it can also come from the anime series, scenes that haven't made it to my story events)

[Song Play: Title: "…-…."] - This is used before the beginning of a scene where it is suggested for the reader to listen to the listed song, in an attempt for greater emphasis and background to the story's progression/feel/enjoyment. They are suggested, only, and optional. But I might say they fit quite perfectly. I put them down the exact way you should find them on Youtube; it will typically be first or second listing. For the Song Play suggesting – if you choose to participate – I'll notify a good point to stop the music, and this is either because the song actually finishes on time with the scene, or because in my head it's good to stop it at that point …. It'll be signified by "[End Song]"… if for some reason there isn't a indication when to end song, you can fee free to replay to song or stop it at your leisure.

I do tend to indugle in flashbacks and flashes; **Flashbacks **go back in time, whether very recently or a long time ago (from anime, or my story); _Flashes_ are breif images or scenes, whether from the past or present (or future?) - they can be in flashbacks or outside of them, wherever really.

What's most important, is understanding that my story attempts to depict  
multiple scenes that are occurring relatively at the same time, and switching  
back and forth from one scene to another in a cessation of movie-like transgression.  
Hopefully with my meticulous and repetitive system it will become apparent.

Or actually what's more important is that you read the story the way you want and enjoy it. You know, all that mushy stuff.

.

.

**END STORY GUIDE**

If you took the time to read even half of all that shenanigans you are awesome.


	2. Chapter 1: To Archaize Despair

**.**

**A/N:** This is the first chapter where the User's Guide I have notated in the introduction will come in handy. Please refer to this convenient posting so that the story can be read smoothly with no confusion (if you don't then you just suck). Also, this is the first chapter where I introduce Song Play suggesting at specific points in the story; again, refer to the User's Guide mentioned above if you'd like to play along (and, again, if you don't then you just double suck). :D

**DISCLAIMER: **If I owned the Naruto series, Uchiha Sasuke would jump around in a Sailor Scout/Girl outfit expressing loudly his love for the world because he took a few too many anti-depression pills - that is if he didn't OD. Why? Because that's just super awesome of him to do. And out of character (OOC). Has that happened yet? No. Why? Because I don't own the series. May all you OOC haters all be ecstatic that I don't. I sure am.

_Enjoy._

.

.

.

**Antiquated Folly**

Chapter 1: To Archaize Despair**  
**

(o)

* * *

_Struggling from the pain of aspiring to something,  
and struggling from having nothing to aspire to...  
... I wonder which is more difficult._

* * *

.

.

.

Emerald eyes fluttered open; the cobalt background of the sky with its slowly scuttering clouds of ivory reflected. It was a glossed over stare that casted back the scenery above, and it was one that remained stagnant and dark with aridity, even against such a welcoming view – absent was any relation of vibrancy or focus. Emerald irises continued to mirror the occurrence of soft petals lifted and guided away from nearby trees as they passed above her; such petals danced effortlessly towards the distance with the same wind current that had stirred her gaze to the expansive sky above her.

_If I continue on like this, where will I be?_

Her stare was soon shaded, as an arm positioned itself on her forehead to block the fiery glare of the sun. The relief as such was fashioned by the ever more apparent dullness that entreated her eyes.

_That place that I reach, what will it look like?_

Haruno Sakura made no other movement, her body both placid and un-motivated from where she lay upon the tall, lusciously-verdigris grass. The slight breeze ensued, and continued to liven her clothing with subtle movement; astray strands of long roseate hair played part in the ensemble of innocuous disturbance: they tumbled high and low to the changing tides of the wind as it would subside only to rise in whisper once again. The passing wind did end, in the same unannounced moment as it had arrived, leaving no movement to stir the land nor disturb the silence but the welcoming patter of the glistening stream nearby; its currents moved gracefully in rapid travel through the protruding stones underneath an old, familiar wooden bridge.

_The thing that I am looking for, what is it?_

Eyes flashed with memory.

**Flashback  
**Her face was completely hidden from view with the long, bountiful roseate hair pouring down over her shoulders to hang in free fall towards the ground. She was bent over at the full stretch of a humble bow, and her eyes were squeezed shut with intensity of her hope and emotion.

"Tsunade-sama, please make me your student!"  
**End Flashback**

Jaded eyes still daringly rivaled the sky in its blinding luminosity.

_If I continue to fight for it, will I be able to own it?_

Sakura lazily lifted her free hand, still leaving her other arm to rest against her forehead. Her eyes transitioned to her upheld hand with an indolent expectance, and she watched as it started to glow with the emanated chakra – lightly green in color.

The glow deeply reflected in her gaze, as did the clouding memory.

**Flashback  
**"I-I can't do it!" Her arms quivered in the their extended position over a fallen shinobi; she was applying pressure to a bleeding wound at the same time that she was trying to heal it. The chakra outflowing from her trembling hands was blue in color, faint, and dimming. Perspiration dotted her forehead, and her face grimaced in exhaustion and distress.

There were countless others littered amongst the battlefield; they were battered and unmoving.

"Yes, you can Sakura, you _have_ to!"  
**End Flashback**

The green flow from Sakura's hand faded, and the same arm proceeded to drop from suspension – it plopped onto the tall grass in the same outstretched position it was before.

_Will I be able to get close to it?_

She continued to lay, unbothered.

The past years had almost seemed moments before. Those moments had shaped her, welded her into a person of being and ability. She had been fortunate, and she had been non-wasteful.

With her new abilities and strengths as not only a specialized medical kunouchi, but as a student of one of the three legendary sannin, she truly was removed from the past-renounced shadow that was her former self. She wasn't the same progress-incapacitated child – the naïve, shallow girl with a very limited perspective on the world, its traditions, and the people around her; she had been abandoned, left behind – amended with a refashion. Many things were placed behind her in the time that passed. Many things had been swept away by the antiquity of their occurrences. Too many things had been discarded or forgotten from her personality and recognized as that of follies.

She gazed up to the sky once more.

"Saaaaaakuura-chan!" She could hear her name called from the distance, a chirp of a ring sounding with the "chan" delegation to her name.

Her gaze lazily moved to stare in the distance; she watched the person progressing towards her; his figure became more defined and prominent with his nearing distance. Sakura had taken the distance separating them to slowly close her eyes, and to inhale a deep breath of air. She held it like that, for a moment, thoughts nameless. And she released that breath, opening to her eyes to accept the bright glare of the sun. This time the glaring star actually illuminated her once dull stare, livening it with an appealing vibrancy.

Sakura lifted her upper body into a sitting position, letting her outstretched legs bend up in support, and hands rest behind her in anchorage.

Her demeanor had changed in that moment: apathy had given way to cheerfulness, impassive eyes now held a creation of light, and a more upward curve of her lips replaced the taught, unexpressive posture of her face. These changes seemed facilitated, manufactured with point of ease.

Naruto.

She gracefully raised herself up off the ground. She had been waiting for him.

His face was beaming with a brimming excitement as he jogged up to her; his deep ceruleans eyes were also glowing in greeting and friendship.

It was noticeable: the complete difference in height as he towered over her quite handsomely. She studied Uzumaki Naruto, as if she hadn't seen him for a long time. His once-childish looks were now refined with a sculpted maturity; his jawbone was taught, his face longer and more slender. His locks of spiky golden hair were lengthier now, the weight and volume positioning them in slight hanging to the sides of his face – which did nothing to balance out the bright intensity of his cerulean eyes. His stance was sly as he stood with one hand resting in his pocket; he was slightly leaning backwards as a leg crossed over the other in slight bend.

"Hey Naruto-kun" She had briefly contemplated the use of the suffix, but seemed unbothered to use it.

Naruto's cerulean orbs lit up in a humorous way. "Spoil me with too many nice greetings and you won't be able to get rid of me, Sakura-chan." He let out a small grin before raising his arms over behind his head, and leaning back – his trademark stance. He had disregarded that subject without a bother nor sense of lingering. "How 'bout we spar today?" His voice was also deeper; it still rumbled energetically and remained true to his past familiar sound.

Sakura let one of her eyebrows slightly cock in curiosity as she contemplated his words.

"Don't you usually train with Neji-san?"

"Eh..probably not anymore..." His cerulean eyes looked up to the sky as he drawled in thought. "The last time we trained.. I..guess I said some things I shouldn't have..aaaand—"

"Aaah what did you do now, Naruto?" Sakura interrupted him, trying to contain a small smile as she spoke sternly to berate him.

Naruto's hands shot up in lighthearted defense. "Hey it was only a joke! But you know Neji, if he doesn't regularly have a stick up his rear he's got a sharp kunai lodged real deep!" His gaze lingered upwards and a hand came to grasp his chin in wonderous realization. "...Come to think of it, it's probably Tenten's-"

"Naruto!"

"You know it's true Sakura-chan! I juuust kinda made an unnecessary comment about it. He got emotional and—"

"Naruto!" Sakura tried to reprimand him again, though it was hard to hold in a laugh.

"To make a story short...it's prooobably not the best idea for me to go any where near him right now." He grinned, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"You're so silly."

Naruto grinned even more, letting his hands reach into the sky above him before clasping them together and pulling in a stretch. He let out a small grunt, allowing his arms to fall down to his sides. Inquiring-cerulean transitioned to emerald. "So, spar with me?"

"You sure I can handle you?" He grinned at her response.

"I'm super sore from yesterday – so you might have an advantage."

Sakura smiled. "Oh, so now I'm only good enough to take you on while handicapped?" She gave him a light punch to the shoulder and Naruto laughed to his reflex of soreness. They had already started walking together, playfully teasing one another in mock wrestle.

A fleeting moment had passed before Sakura had made her way ahead of Naruto, and she didn't notice as he briefly stopped behind her.

A small, dazed smile graced Naruto's lips, yet his eyes – they gleamed with a type of solemn torment as he looked on after her. The distance between them was steadily growing, yet he remained stationary.

Deep were his thoughts in that moment, as he watched her.

It had been almost four years, since Uchiha Sasuke departed from Konoha village. The consummation of his heart by a dark desire for vengeance and unrelenting power marked the abandonment and permanent extension of his absence; the crimes he had committed since then had decisively branded his fate, leaving no penance nor hope for mending. Those same transgressions left scars that never seemed to mend, for all parties involved, even after the time that had passed.

**-  
**"_**Naruto … this is a once in a lifetime request." **_(Saku)_**  
-**_

Each day that he looked to his friend to admire the kunoichi she had become, was also a day that he looked to himself in foundering. He was sure she suffered the same regret as he – that insistent, degrading regret born from the failure he could never take back. It was a failure that changed everything, and rendered the same null.

Null were the days for his female comrade that had passed since he found her on that concrete bench.

_Flash  
_He had frozen, his fists clenched and his eyes widened with a violent waver; he stood before the cobble-stone ridden road beneath him. His standing body partially blocked the sight that was before him.

She laid there, body painstakingly still – she was as stiff and immobile as the concrete bench she reposed upon. The roseate hair directly resting on the onyx stone was matted with wetness; the culprit – the tears – had left dried stains on her face. That same incapacitated face bore the worn out, dreary skin highlighted by the light that speckled through the tree branches. Vibrant, echoing life seemed a distant stranger to the girl who lay in traumatic rest.

Yet, her sleeping expression, how ever was it so peaceful in that moment with the rays of light shining upon her, despite the condemning evidence that surrounded.

He took note of all this, in that surprisingly terrible and unexpected second of time, before he started the move. Slow motion marked his movement, as he began to flash down to a knee with arms shooting out to scoop his friend and comrade up.

_End Flash_

She had not shed a tear since that day. And she had smiled, everyday. He had never seen her give in to it – he had watched and painfully marveled at it – her attempts – her determination – the abiding commitment she was suffering to make old the thing that always tempted to break apart their progress: the despair. She archaized it, categorized it under a pretense of joy.

It was behind the smile that he was witness to the gradual change, to the succinct and hollow absence of adolescent light to spark her eyes or fiddle her tongue. Her gracefulness and efficacy were no longer in concert with a determination, but instead anteceded by something entirely different. There was a peculiar tone to her on-point cheerfulness. And he was the only one to see it. Just as he was the only one to challenge it. Each day that she proceeded to veil her insecurities and fight to prosper victorious, he returned the same effort, frownlessly taking on the guilt and burden of the despair he wrought onto her with his failures – the same despair she ignored. She masqueraded an older form of herself, while he costumed the younger version of himself to match. They played a game of hide and seek to keep up the deception, and neither without qualm.

"Naruto!" His eyes regained their focus as he looked with slight surprise to Sakura. She had turned around to him, to notice his halt in travel. And she caught him off guard with her playful call.

There was great distance between them as they stood facing one another.

Naruto had still not moved or spoken, as he looked to her; his eyes were still wide, as he studied her.

Akura brought up a hand to frame stray strands of roseate hair back behind her ear; she kept slender fingers there to rest in continuous hold against the sudden onslaught of wind that swung her hair over her shoulders and ruffled her clothing – pulling both towards her him. The sun seemed to discriminately focus on Sakura in that moment; it illuminated the playful, light gaze of her emerald stare, and highlighted the expansive curvature of her forming smile. It was a picture-capture perfect moment, one that had imprinted itself in his mind instantaneously the moment it happened, and one that he assured himself would never fade.

In the same blissful moment that it had arrived, it had gone, just as the wind trickled to a whisper, and she turned her back to him. He nose was pointed to the sky, but he envisioned her eyes being closed. She almost seemed embarrassed. His ears tuned in to her following words: "Just cause you're sore doesn't mean I'll go easy on you! Hurry it up!"

Naruto was left dumbfounded as Sakura started to jog then, towards their far away destination. She consciously taunted him to follow, doing so to pull him from the angst that bided him stationary. She had just told him, in that moment, with her auspiciously serene smile – a true smile that he hadn't seen in ages – that she knew. She knew the thoughts that coursed through his head, and she gently warned him away from it.

He was left to watch her once again; and this time, his eyes wavered with a newfound, rising elation. Cerulean gaze suddenly relaxed from a previous widened fixation, and proceeded to close as he let out amused grunt of air. His lip was upcurved in an incredulous smirk. He opened his eyes at the same time that his fisted hand moved up to smudge the corner of his lip, as if wiping off the surprise and accepting the challenge. He was still smirking, as he started to move again.

And the distance between them started to grow smaller.

.

___.. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - __.._

___._

It still looked the same.

There were various trees, diversifying the area in a forest-like haze; they surrounded an open area to create the circular shape of its ground-level plateau. The breeze ensued just like it always did, moving the blades of grass in the ever-same whistling of disturbance. The sun shined in the area, slightly diluted with the various puffings of white clouds moving daringly across the sky. The large clearing made way to the same unforgettable logs, three in quantity, thick in circumference and now short in height; they had remained there all those years, unmovable and still standing against the time and events that had passed.

A slow inhale stilled her presence as emerald eyes scanned the memories at each specific part of the clearing. There was an emptiness in that moment, a solemn breath of solitude and longing. A similar, lengthy exhale moved her being once again, flooding acceptance and clarity. She looked away, finding Naruto as he himself seemed to dealt with the same emotions as she. His eyes were untraceable in their fixation as he looked triumphantly around the clearing.

"Ready, Sakura-chan?" He looked to her, chest boasting with readiness, hands planted on hips, and face gentle with anticipation.

She gave him a small smile in response, wordless as she turned to walk a few feet away from him. She soon came to a halt, and crossed her arms across her chest as she spun around playfully to face him once again.

"Well then, come at me!"

Naruto obliged, grin wide as he pulled out a couple of shuriken; his fingers were looped through the openings at the end of the handles, allowing the blades to spin with their equipping. He tossed them with excellent precision and force towards his teammate and friend, watching as she had caught them; both her index fingers held one of the weapons within her grasp; they continued to spin with momentum as she held them in front her, and that same momentum perpetuated them back towards Naruto.

He had disappeared then, avoiding the weapons entirely. Yet he did not reappear as instantaneously as he had vanished.

Sakura straightened tall and gracefully, closing her eyes to the sensations of the surrounding environment.

**... [**_**S**ong Play: Naruto Shipuuden OST 2 - Track 14 - Shikku (Foreboding Skies)_**]**

It was sudden, when her eyes snapped open, poised fist slamming into the ground directly below her. Earth all around unleveled itself, imploding and breaking apart amidst soiled rock. This revealed the dumbfounded golden-haired shinobi who was trapped within the rubble at an awkward position.

"Found you." Her voice teased with accomplishment and intended mockery.

He mischievously retorted back. "Not quite." His words were on queue to a puff of smoke that anteceded the falling of a wooden log.

Sakura turned her gaze, moving to dodge the real thing as he appeared behind her. She continued her backwards travel as he followed her with combinations of attack. As he delivered one punch, a clone separated from him to deal his own punch from a separate angle. In this instant more clones appeared beside Naruto in a consecutive pattern, each delivering their own unique jab or punch or kick in continuous assault. Sakura proceeded to defensively out maneuver Naruto – jumping up and to the side and ducking low to the ground and blocking – all in repetitive pattern. She once more took a far leap backwards to promote distance between them.

Sakura effortlessly tossed a shuriken, destination striking the first and closest Naruto clone and reducing him to a subsiding puff of smoke. The kunai reeled back, as if suspended in air before moving on to the next clone; the chakra string attached to the weapon was revealed by the sun's reflection as it was guided to the remaining clones to cut them in different angles. White plumes that were their origin and demise.

The last one, the real Naruto, was upon her again, arm outstretched in attack. It seemed to go in slow motion as she leaned far back in limbo-stance. This, with the combination of Naruto's momentum, caused his upper body to hover over her after he missed his strike. Strength and speed leaned her farther back towards the ground and brought her lower body upward in a backflip; her thighs caught hold of his waist, and brought him with her as she flipped. The end of this movement left Naruto pinned beneath her. He let out a startled squeal when Sakura shoved a chakra-filled fist at him; he barely managed to move his neck and shoulder enough to avoid the devastation wrought upon the earth to his side – the kunoichi's fist burrowed into the ground, breaking up and cratering some of the foundation underneath them.

He managed to escape from underneath Sakura, however was unable to distance himself as she charged him, executing her own combos of attacks.

They did that for a while, going back and forth between assault and defense, neither landing decisive blows on the other. Fist met fist, foot met foot, and weapons clashed.

Though Sakura caught Naruto off guard when she suddenly made a grab for both of his wrists; having attained them in tight grasp, she proceeded to jump over him – her hands slid to grasp the cuffs of Naruto's jacket, and the continued forward motion of her jump pulled the article of clothing completely off from over his head. He was left with his short-sleeved black shirt, and frazzled hair as he humorously called out.

"Hey!"

**...[**_End Song_**]**

Sakura closed her eyes, and stuck her tongue out in mocking as she landed on bent knees. She clutched the jacket in her arms until she stood fully tall, before she held the article of clothing upward in tease; she gave it a slight shake in taunt. She then took off, running towards the huddled trees of the forest behind them. Naruto followed in pursuit, laughing as he did so.

It was a blur of passing pink and orange as speed carried them through the gaps of vegetations the forest provided. They maneuvered through the endless trees and earthen ground, hopping to and from various large tree branches and cutting various corners and ducking under obstacles the path created. At their eventual even pace, Naruto made a grab for the jacket, only to miss it when she maneuvered it out a reach by mere extension of an arm. Pursuit was forced to continue, and they zig-zagged and jumped to and from the trees once more, sprinting through a few more forest paths before he made a grab again. This time he went for her specifically, taking hold of her free arm to halt her.

As soon as contact was made, Sakura abruptly stopped to throw the jacket up into the air. The clashing colors of orange and black illuminated with the glare of the sun that peaked through a small gap in the trees around them when the jumpsuit jacket reached the pinnacle of its height. Its descent soon followed, and Naruto grabbed it in victory.

He returned to a normal standing position, letting the jacket fall to his side within the clutches of his hand.

"I was too much for you huh? Had to go and play dirty."

Sakura let out a light laugh as she threw her arms out to her sides in stretch; in the same movement she let herself fall backwards to the ground in submission – her back thudded upon contact, and fallen leaves were forced upwards before they airily descended all around. Her chest heaved up and down freely as she caught her breath, and her eyes gazed upon what was viewable of the sky through the over-looming trees.

Naruto plopped down next to her in a sitting position, letting out a little chuckle. He hadn't put his shirt back on yet; it instead now hung between his legs – one was bent up, the other rested on its side in Indian-style position.

"I counted thirty," she started, chest still lightly heaving with her breaths; she glanced to him as she said this, and proceeded to close her eyes again as she took full breaths. Naruto looked to her curiously.

"Thirty?"

"Thirty times that you could have landed a hit on me, but didn't."

He scratched his head in embarrassment, not willing to confirm her suspicion of his holding-back. "You're just really good at dodging, Sakura-chan."

She ignored him, slightly grinning. "Well, I hope I gave you enough of a warm-up!" She let this statement flow with the release of a deep breath, voice chirpy and light.

Naruto let out a scoff. "You made me run too much." Humor laced his tone, as he too took the time to breathe in and out in deep rhythm.

They both laughed then, knowing the number one loud ninja was supposed to also have the greatest endurance in the village.

Her emerald eyes slowly closed, a small grin silencing her heavy breathing.

.

___.. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - __ .._

___._

She opened her eyes after an extended blink, and let out a small, barely discernable exhale.

Her release of breath in that moment seemed to echo against the concrete half-height walls and leaf bristles that quivered against one another with the looming gale behind them.

_The Solitude._

Her sandals lightly scraped against the rock-cobbled path before her; it was a windy path she had not walked for years, and she treaded it with no purpose, no directing thought, not even as she neared an undeniable concrete bench that protruded from the small wall.

Nothing had changed, since that day.

_Flash  
_A hazy image; upper faces hidden from view – the jagged facial structure of a young boy, and the soft facial curves of a young girl.

Ebony spikes and rosy locks.

Lips moving, speaking. No sound to remember the words spoken, just the expressions, just the blurred scenery.

He spoke suredly, and she responded hesitantly. His were the last words to be spoken after her response.

His hands were relaxed, hers had clenched and stiffened.  
_End Flash_

_You can't even begin to compare it …_

The bench, the path, the ironic synergy between the short concrete walls and the overflowing vegetation. It was all the same.

Her fingers lightly brushed along concrete bench as she continued past it.

Sakura slowly and absentmindedly let her eyes flicker from the objects of the cobble-path road to the structures at the end of it. The shaded area made way to an opening – an entrance to the lighted, busy streets and populated areas of Konoha village. The sound of loud chattering and everyday noises started to reach her ears with her continued pace. Her footsteps echoed in that moment – a condescending impact to her forward progression; she did not stop, even before the subtle line of darkness and light. The shade from the surrounding trees stopped, and the light from the unblocked sky started.

She stepped off of the cobble-stoned path, and onto the smoothed dirt-ridden foundation of the wide streets. The light hit her, unblocked and unrelenting; it lit up her dull emerald gaze; it illuminated her pale skin and rosy cheeks; it briefly glistened among her flowing locks of roseate hair.

She started her run, then, with no pause nor hesitation, embellished in that same unrendering fixation of luster. And she jumped to settle atop the roof of a nearby building.

Her gaze was rested upon the towering cylindrical building that could be seen in the distance. And she started towards it.

**-  
**"_**Sakura-san, we've received orders from the Fifth Hokage for everyone from Team Kakashi to assemble in her office." **_(Random Shinobi)  
**-**

.

.

.

* * *

_Having nothing to aspire to, nor even a premise with which to start… that might actually be the one. The one that's most difficult … it's the more hopeless, stagnant form of the two._

* * *

_._

**Thanks for Reading!**

Stay tuned for the real action next chapter! It only gets better, I promise, or do so solemnly swear.


	3. Chapter 2: Aesthetics of an Instant

**DISCLAIMER: **So uh, I don't own the Naruto series...yeah..that's about it. I used too much brain power in trying to edit and change the first few chapters of this story, than to make this disclaimer worthwile, so – deal with it. Or don't – I enjoy flamed emails ... but, then, there's no legit reason to rant about the lack of belligerently creative sarcasm that surrounds my author's notes, right? That would just be plain excessive and unnecessary and rude.

**A/N: **Again, any italics/bold conversations (Ex: _**"I like lolypops" **_) are from the past – whether from the actual anime or parts of my original story – and have some relevance or add extra narrative spice to the current scene. The italics/underline words (Ex: _Life sucks _) are just my own inspired narrative sayings to promote intellectual thought at the beginning and end of a chapter (they can also belong to Sakura, as I envision them in her voice – HER JAPANESE VOICE – since she's the major protagonist of the story). Copyrighted, hypothetically, of course.

Oh, and regular font(well, italic) that looks like (Ex: '_this_') are actual character thoughts in the immediate scene. While words like (Ex: _this)_ with no form of quotation are kind of like more intellectual, narrative thoughts that use Sakura's voice of point of view. I know, confusing, right?

_Please Enjoy!_

.

.

.

**Antiquated Folly**

Chapter 2: Aesthetics of an Instant

(o) (o)

* * *

_It seems humans can only do two things in front of a goal: work hard, or give up.  
If you don't do either, than I guess you have no choice but to just wait._

* * *

.

.

.

Emerald gaze was stern – pupils focused as she looked to Senju Tsunade, their Godaime (Fifth) Hokage.

She stood amongst her closest comrades: her friend, Uzumaki Naruto, and sensei, Hatake Kakashi, from the formerly-named Team Seven. There was an additional person that had joined them, besides the Hokage and her assistant Shizune. She glanced to Hyuuga Neji as he stood; his pearly eyes were calm and abiding – a counterbalance to theirs, which were filled with curiosity and speculation. The curiosity was only precursor to the rising anxiety that stirred as they waited in silence, watching Tsunade's concerned face as she mulled over some documents in front of her.

They remained attentive as she stopped to finally meet their gazes. A small wind that indiscriminately rustled a few of the lightweight papers amongst her desk marked the moment before she spoke.

"Konoha is under attack." The lash, graveness of her words were a moment's ago memory to Neji, as the past sounded his own voice speaking that sole phrase.

**Flashback  
**The ample, abundant trees amidst the voluminous forest towered with altitude into the cerulean sky; they forced the sun's light to beam through to the forest floor in distributed rays, peaking through the array of bountiful leaves, and speckling to the earth in various patterns.

The early time of day was forecasted by the harmonious symphony of bird chirping. The slight dampness to the earth backdated the recent night's drizzle – as did the refreshing smell of pine and flowers with which were moisturized with the blue element of life. The gaining rays of the rising sun warmed his skin in the select spots that it speckled through. This smell of the early morning tickled his nose. He was akin to the awareness of all his surroundings, and his senses were heightened to a refined endlessness.

The ground met softly with his calm, poised footsteps; the soil humbly parted underneath, remaining with the memory of his moment-ago step. He made not a sound as he strolled along effortlessly.

Hyuuga Neji would often choose the outlying forests to Konoha's gate to have way with his training. It was far removed from the hustle and bustle of the village's enclosure, and untouched by the same.

It was a very small, confined break in the scattered trees of the forest that he stopped at – free of littered shrubbery and patterned with occasional patches of grass. He stood another small moment before closing his eyes; it was the precursor to his shutting out of all other senses but his perception. His body was relaxed, breaths nearly nonexistent. He cleared his mind completely, leaving only the incoming word of the nature around him to invade. All too soon he felt soft footsteps tingle his skin as it did the soil of the earth. He made out the movement of an arm as the motion vibrated from the hollows of the trees surrounding. He measured sensibly the sharp curves of the kunai held in extension from the arm as it sliced through the air it was held against in poise. He was aware of the individual's exact position, exact features, and intentions.

The veins protruded around his upper face before his eyes had opened to reveal his exacting Byakugan. Neji disappeared from his spot, reappearing shortly a small distance away and behind the largely thick trunk of a tree. He had reappeared with an arm already outstretched to stop a smaller, more slender arm in place.

Haughty, yet amused chocolate eyes gazed into cool, mockingly-calm pearl – the Byakugan had faded with his reappearance. It took a moment before a smile graced Tenten's lips and she sighed in defeat. At this display he released her arm, doing well to hide the triumphant grin that rested beneath his disciplined facial Hyuuga turned away from his comrade to casually walk back the short distance to his previous location, and she immediately followed suit. Her arms were crossed in pout.

"It's no fun not being able to sneak up on you anymore." She joked with a tiny wine as she watched him sit down. After a small moment she continued,"So, this is your new spot eh?" Tenten looked around for a moment, bringing her hand over her eyes as she looked up against the glare of the sun. "It's nice."

"Yeah." Was all Neji said. He let out a small release of breath before closing his eyes once again. He was not impeded nor bothered by her presence, and proceeded in his earlier endeavors with the same lack of consequence.

Tenten spoke not a word as she curiously watched him – though a sort of warmness coveted her eyes. She stepped back against the tree behind him, and let herself gently slide down to the soil beneath it.

She studied him in this moment as she was free to without his usual blank stare.

His skin was ever as pale as it had remained all these years, unblemished and untarnished by the constant touch of the sun. The dark, silky locks of his mane were tied back in signature style; his hair had grown over the years, and remained untrimmed, however perfectly flawless. Even in sitting position his torso was taller, more pronounced and fuller with his growing strength and body maintenance. His upper clothing held a pale apricot-beige color, remaining close to the color of his crystal eyes. There were dark buckle locks and bindings that added the necessary balance of display and support, grays browns and blacks completing his newly attire, and accommodating his pristine attractiveness.

She watched as his eyes furrowed in focus, yet noted the complete relaxation of the rest of his body, as if disconnected from himself. She mused that if she lightly pushed him, he surely would have fallen over. He was embracing a deep state of mediation, and it allowed her the thought of relaxing herself. A small, tired sigh escaped her lips as she moved her hands to rest on the ground at her sides; it was then noticeable, the small dots of perspiration on the side of her somewhat flushed face. She had finished her own solo training, and this was a great time for her to rest a bit, while keeping her and Neji company.

At this point, Neji could hear Tenten's every breath, every heart beat, the ruffling of her pouch as she took out a kunai and fiddled with it. He could hear the birds chirping, and the splashing of jumping fish in a nearby pattering stream; he watched through the forest eyes, as the little squirrels and rabbits quickly huddled into their burrows with sudden notice – as if startled by an unusual disturbance. It came upon him for investigation, and all other sensations hushed.

Tenten looked him again, and she observed the Hyuuga's hands grow tense. Her brow furrowed and she forgot her exhaustion as she alerted herself, sitting up straighter.

_Flash  
_A twig snapping…  
the scraping of feet on hollow tree branches…  
the brushing of leaves through forced travel.

Repetitive pounding on the soil of incessant, numerous footfalls.  
_End Flash_

Tenten eyes slightly widened as Neji swiftly got up from his sitting position. She followed suit, standing without a sound.

"Byakugan!" The sound of the large veins protruding around his eyes was catalyst to the growing sound of disturbed, flocking birds.

It was tunnel vision at first, the travel of his vision to the area far ahead of Konoha's gate. The surrounding forest was splashed in colors of transparent whites and blues as he was able to move through and past the forest objects to cast sight beyond them. The magnification of vision continued through the bustle of trees and wildlife, only slowing down upon sight of the intruders. His eyes squinted with the effort of his further focus, and he was able to amplify the priority of his sight to rest upon the clothing and forehead protectors of the large group of shinobi that traveled towards them. The insignia was defined through careful etching and engravement onto the metal that was attached.

Tenten hesistanly stepped towards her comrade and friend. "Neji?" She waited for him to guide her. His posture remained the same, gaze in the distance with his Byakuugan unremoved and sharp. "We have visitors from the Sound, a very large group, we need to alert the guards."

He didn't wait for a response as he disappeared from his position, moving towards the unwelcome invaders.

Tenten did not linger, she had removed herself from the small clearing at the same time he did.  
**End Flashback**

"Many of our Jounin are away on mission, which leaves us very vulnerable in defense. They chose their time well, _too well_ to not be pre-meditated for this exact moment." Tsunade's eyes continued to scan the room carefully at the attentive stares. "We need to assemble all Chounin and Jonin at the gates."

Neji nodded in agreement, and moved to disappear from the room.

Tsunade briefly looked to Shizune. "Please summon Shikamaru. Inform him of the situation and have him draw up defense measures."

"Hai (Yes)!" Shizine left the room immediately.

Tsunade let out a small sigh, before returning her gaze to the shinobi left standing before her. Her amber eyes were stern and challenging as she looked to them.

"As you know, we've been receiving reports from multiple villages bordering the Land of Fire, and even gotten word about other countries outside – Water, Wind, Earth, Lightning – all having been attacked recently. The possibility of it being the Akatsuki is undeniable. Since then, we've since sent many of our shinobi on missions to analyze the situations."_**  
**_

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi remained silent and serious, listening to their Hokage intently.

"With the threat of Akatsuki overlooming our heads, it makes anything regarding Orochimaru's danger very black and white." She used that sentence, to start her command. It outlined the reason why she had called them here first, before fully addressing the impending attack. Her stern eyes grew even harder, as the severity of her words were unrefusable. "If Uchiha Sasuke is truly in league with the Sound advancing on us, it is your mission by my order for you to stop him. There is no worth in risking our safety or time at this point to capture him ... If you even dare to hesitate –" Her amber eyes flickered to glance at the three of them individually. "I will see that as an act of betrayal."

"And if there's a chance to capture him?" Naruto presented the question earnestly, yet calmly.

"He will present you no chance."

"And if he does—?"

"If he does he will be accountable to every action he has committed since he left our gates." It was Sakura's words, this time, that responded to Naruto. He looked to her in surprise, and she continued, not looking to him. Her words were that of a drone's – passionless, cold, succinct. "He will be treated as a criminal, as is right due to his association with Orochimaru." Her gaze held no struggle with her words, remaining attentive and unfazed.

Naruto's jaw clenched, though he did not say anything, just as Kakashi warily eyed Sakura.

If Tsunade was surprised she did not well show it; her gaze remained stern as she studied her student, continuing to speak after her. "With actions of Akatsuki switching into high gear, we cannot be in disagreement about this. This new development with Orochimaru, who has remained hidden till now, is troubling. Go to the gates now, I'll be their as soon as I can."

No emotion crossed her face, and only a small moment of silence separated her word from Tsunade's.

"Understood."

They all disappeared from the room.

_____._

_____..______ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - __.._

_______._

The sun was ever-burning and relentless; the clouds hovering in its path attempted to provide a shield against the radiating temperature that was unsuccessful and transparent against the star's intensity. It continued to beat at the mass that had gathered in open space before their Village's large, strongly wooden gates. They had finally creaked to a closed position, barring entry and exit. The enclosed area hummed and buzzed with the uttered chatter and worried glances, as Konoha Shinobi awaited direction and appearance of the Hokage for debriefing.

Sakura's emerald eyes scanned the tense crowd of shinobi.

Her gaze was halted as a hand brushed her exposed shoulder – the owner moving past her. Her body stirred to turn to her side, and curious eyes found Rock Lee; she smiled in acknowledgment to his speedily retreating figure. He seemed in a hurry, and only his upper torso turned back to her to accommodate a wave of hello as he continued striding along out of her sight without slowed momentum.

As her gaze had followed Lee, she found a few other familiar faces in the order that he moved past them: Yamanaka Ino was tugging on an annoyed Nara Shikamaru's sleeve; Inuzuka Kiba had just given his largely grown partner, Akamaru, a treat as he ruffled the fur on the beast's mane; Akimichi Chouji had his back turned to her, and seemed to be in deep conversation with Aburame Shino, who had just pushed his dark goggles up the bridge of his nose in readjustment. Chouji let out a surprised cough as Tenten came up from behind to slap him on the back in greeting. Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Neji glanced to this occurrence, and Hinata let out a small, self-kept smile. The two family members were standing next to eachother, they were silent and almost stoic as they stood waiting; Neji's eyes occasionally scanned the crowd, and would briefly glance towards the slightly-elevated platform where the Hokage was expected to show.

Sakura's gaze halted when she found Uzumaki Naruto. She focused on him, finally letting Lee out of her sight, and she observed as her closest friend used the cuff of his jumpsuit to clear the finger-smudges from a forehead protector – he did it casually, almost mechanically, out of habit. Her emerald irises slightly shifted upwards in their stare to notice the forehead protector that was secured upon his head – his own. It left little imagination to the owner of the band that was held in his grip.

The glare of the overlooming sun outlined the deep gash that interrupted the design of the leaf insignia engraved, the imperfection that had been caused during battle. It bore the outlying sentimental scar in the same surface that it held the physical – such aesthetics were created in one instance, yet they remained a permanent rendering that would not fade.

**-  
**"_**But you won't even be able to put a single scratch on my forehead. That fact will not change." **_(Sasu)  
**-**

-  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_-

The noise all around Naruto was irrelevant – his mind was undeviating from his current focus on the item held in his possession. Cerulean eyes reflected with a memory so deep it would never be distant as he finished rubbing the headband free of any major smudges or imperfections that were removable.

**-  
**"_**What the hell are you?!" **_(Sasu)

"_**Your friend! That's why I said I'm not letting you go. That's why I'll break your arms and legs if I have to! **_(Naru)  
**-**

He remembered a battle that was very important to him, impossibly unavoidable, and treacherously consuming.

**-  
**"_**Shut up...What do you know about me, **_**you**_** who doesn't even have parents or siblings. How can you understand me?! Huh?! **_**You**_** who's been alone from the beginning! ... It's because of our bonds that we suffer ... you don't know what it feels like to lose them!" **_(Sasu)  
**-**

Naruto's gaze darkened even further with the memory.

**Flashback  
**Uchiha Sasuke was crouched on the lengthy wood log that extended upwards from the mass of water below, impeccably still and unwavering in its stand. His Sharingan gaze was downcast, brooding.

"Why, Naruto? Why would you go this far for me?"

Naruto answered immediately, and without waver. "Because… this is the first bond I've ever had."

_-.-.-MEMORY  
The sky was yellow and orange in the descent of the sun; it was background to and illuminated the gravel path that he walked along. He was at a higher level of elevation on this pathway then was a boy of similar age. Below, as connected by aged stone steps, were trees and shrubbery overgrown and abundant with green color; they were the shore to the body of water surrounding a small road._

_He continued to walk as his curious gaze scanned the wooden walkway that extended out into the body of water. He spotted the boy of similar age as he, as if he expected him to be there._

_Their gazes had met, and it seemed it wasn't the first time._

_The golden-haired boy let out a brief smile, the forward momentum of his walking never stopped, and his shoulders hunched up in friendly acknowledgment before his gaze returned to the path he was traveling ahead of him._

_The raven-haired boy did not reciprocate the gesture until it was unseen. He let out a small smirk to himself, in acknowledgement of the familiar boy that was walking away. _

_It would not be the last time they saw each other, in this very same place.  
-.-.-END MEMORY_

Naruto continued to look on at Sasuke, from his parallel position on his own upstanding wooden log; his sharp, cat-like eyes were softened in this moment; the corners of his mouth were slightly upcurved in a meaningful expression of remembrance and kinship.

"That's why I'll stop you!"

Sasuke's eyes deepened at that moment in his downcast gaze, slightly squinting in the understanding of Naruto's words. He closed them briefly, before standing fully upright upon the skinny log; in this movement he also pulled out his previously discarded headband protector – it rested in the grasp of his hand, held to his side in natural rest.

"I admit it, Naruto. You're strong. It's because you know the pain that solitude brings, just as I do. And it's _that_ pain … that makes people stronger. For that very reason, if I break this bond, I'll be able to achieve an even greater Sharingan."

He raised the protector to his forehead, tying the blue fabric around the back to secure it in place.

"That's why, you're too late, Naruto." The insignia of the leaf was presented strongly as he brought his eyes to Naruto's. "It's too late for that. There is no going back for me."

Time passed quickly as the wood underneath Naruto was shattered; this was caused by Sasuke's swift release of a splintered piece of wood from his own log that had been broken down.

They had both recovered from the loss of these poles, standing atop the water they had landed upon.

"Come, Naruto! If that's the case, then I'll break these bonds!"  
**End Flashback**

Naruto lifted up his head, cerulean eyes burning with determination.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, before holding everyone in her gaze again. She studied the small amount present.

'_This is it, huh?'_

Her passing thought allowed the time for all to notice her, and usher into silence.

"For those unaware, the village is currently under attack. We are entering a Level 2 state of emergency!" Her voice bellowed with order. "A group will be dispatched to the East, West, and North gates immediately. The rest of you will remain here at the Main Gate. Those of you dispatching, dismissed!"

Immediately, select shinobi within the gathering disappeared, having already been assigned previously. Recognizeable were also Lee, Ino, Choji, and Hinata as they disappeared without a word.

Tsunade looked to those remaining, of the few recognizeable veteran Jonin there was only Hatake Kakashi and Ginma.

"The enemy is in line sight of the Main Gate. It is expected that this is where we will receive the brunt of the attack. I leave the hardest task to you," She looked across to a few unrecognizable faces before looking to Naruto, Neji, Tenten, Sakura, and lastly, Shikamaru. He took that as his queue.

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets as he slightly straightened his posture. He moved to stand next to the Hokage.

"As you all know, this is a very troublesome situation." He slightly raised the sound of his voice after assessing the previous audibility of his first words; he subsequently made sure his vocals reverberated with little chance of misinterpretation or failed hearing.

"Our foremost concern is that we keep Konoha unbreached. " His tactful words reigned cooperation. His eyes glimmered with wisdom and lightning-speed planning.

"We bring the battle to them."

.

_______..______ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - __.._

_________._

**...[_S_**_ong Play_: Naruto Shipuuden OST 1 - Track 26 – Keisei Gyakuten (Reverse Situation)**]**

A number of forced elements danced along the earthen vegetation of the forest floor, towards the endless mass of progressing shinobi. The voluminous hurricane of water was horizontal in its travel – its currents sparkled with the licks of the sun, and volume gushed with propelling force. Its partner was that of fire, cannon like form jumping in zig-zag to each side of the aqueous formation. Laps of lightning surged through the both of them in static currents, chirping in harmonious cessation and power.

Brief view focused on Kakashi, whose hands were held in seal; his unilateral Sharingan eye uncovered. A few others were a small ways to each side of him, their own hand seals held.

These elements crashed devastatingly into the enemy, pushing and pulling and obliterating the initial forces. Timely was the addition of rock and earth that protruded upwards from the ground in one sky-reaching form, and concaved deeply in another crater-like form.

More jutsus had been casted in succession from one another, continuing an onslaught of wave after wave of incoming enemy.

When the elements had subsided, the path was cleared. Though it was soon filled again with more proceeding ninja; some had broken off from the forward formation, jumping towards the forest that surrounded the lone straight path to the gate. There were other Konoha Shinobi there to meet them, jumping into the mob at various locations, and maneuvering through the branches and shrubbery to split planned power and force.

Hyuuga Neji rushed in after the display of jutsu, sliding to a halt as he waited for the approaching enemy.

**-  
"**_**Neji, are you able to apply your Heavenly Spin attack to multiple opponents?" **_(Shika)

"_**Yes." **_(Neji)

"_**You will be ahead of the rest of us then, as that technique excels both in offense and  
defense which is the ideal move for the frontline." **_(Shika)_**  
-**_

The obsessant battle cries of the enemy seemed to roar louder as they had become aware of his presence blocking their path. Multiple weapon projectiles had already launched in his direction.

Neji's palms stiffened as he kept them poised and flat; he pushed one out slowly in front of him to be parallel to his upright position; the other anchored against his torso and pointed downwards in support.

It was sudden, the sound of the gravel scraping beneath his sandals to announce his swift, unbelievably fast body rotation; chakra currents of blue followed his movement, presenting an array of solid lines that trailed in increasing currents to follow his circular spins; the charka spewed out, lingering with each turn, creating a dome like-structure with the speed of his rotations, and sheltering his figure to obscure confinement. This chakra dome, as quickly as it had been created, expanded, crashing into the surrounding enemy like a wind current – it uplifted and thrashed them outwards and away. Weapons bounced off and clanked to the ground in simultaneous manner.

Neji's spinning halted abruptly, and the chakra currents that had been following his spin trickled to an absence.

He gracefully tilted his head to the side to avoid the fist that came towards him with a kunai equipped; in counterattack he grabbed the wrist of that same enemy before moving to the side to avoid another kunai; his palm then shoved into the Sound ninja he had held in his grasp – the force slammed the enemy backwards and away.

He was now completely engulfed in the horde of opposing shinobi; and he continued his Heavenly Spin onslaught with evasive maneuvers, switching back and forth easily.

**-  
**"_**Neji can only cover a limited width area with his attacks. We need long distance to cover the  
rest, and make sure none get through. I can do that." **_(Tenten)

"_**Okay then, Tenten. You will be a support to Hyuuga with your long-range weapon skills." **_(Shika)  
_**-  
**_He did not seem phased as weapons came from behind him, embedding into some of the ninja near him. He continued fighting, sparing a glance to Tenten as she positioned herself a small distance behind him, her chocolately brown eyes were watchful of the areas to his left and right, the areas that were not reachable to his attacks.

The sound of battle cries rang in her ears, and the currents from Neji's Heavenly Spin attack continuously ruffled her hair and pulled out a scroll from her back weapons pouch – its ends were green in color, parchment perfectly beige. With immediate force she threw the scroll in front of her – lone hand still holding the end of it – and the lengths of the scroll unraveled to stay suspended in front of her and perpendicular to her standing form.

It remained in her grasp, suspended in the air, allowing extended access to an assortment of armaments: kunai, swords and axes and hammers and spears were pulled by the weapons master; each were thrown effortlessly and skillfully towards the enemy.

Time passed, and the enemy's numbers had slightly started to wane.

It seemed sudden when she heard Neji's voice – it seemed far away in the crowd of yells and hollars and earth trembles that signified the battling."Tenten!" It was a warning, antecedent to the deafening chakra attack that reached her; it was a current in the form of vibrating sound that tunneled towards her, drowning out all noise in its immediate vicinity.

She had backtracked as fast as she could, watching as the scroll she had been using tore to shreds. Even though the attack hadn't directly touched her, the vibrating waves trembled her body and rattled her insides. This cringed her in stumbling backwards motion, and she was stunned by the vertigo. Immediate was the trickle of blood that traveled from her nose.

Neji was there, in an instant, palm slamming into the nearest enemy that continued to attack her.

Tenten struggled to maintain her posture: her legs were shakily bent, and arm trembling in its raised position to secure and hold her kunai in defense. Her vision was blurry, and her ears ringing, as she looked to the silhouette of her comrade's backside.  
-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

-  
"Naruto!"

"Wakateru (I know)!"

Naruto dismissed Shikamaru's warning, already starting from his position atop the thick village wall in a run; his cerulean eyes were intent on the two Leaf Shinobi far outside the village's gates.

He positioned a hand for a single seal.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! (Shadow Clone Technique)" The all-too-familiar sound of puffing smoke clouds and battle cries marked the appearance of countless Naruto clones as they apportioned themselves in the environment, already mimicking the same running stride as their creator, and progressing towards their Neji and Tenten.

**...[**End Song**]**  
_**-**_

"_**We will need a distraction to allow Neji and Tenten room to retreat, and to of course supply damage and further stalling from entry into the village...Naruto, I've never seen any better mastery or production of the Shadow Clones than you." **_(Shika)  
_**-  
**_-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

-  
**...[**_**S**ong Play_: Naruto – Strong and Strike (Extended)**]**

It seemed to transpire in slow motion as Neji slowly let each foot drag in opposing direction against the gravel to lower his body; his torso bent slightly forward, and arms outstretched. This had occurred at the same time that Tenten's legs finally buckled; she dropped to the ground with a resounding thud. Still, she kept her torso up, arms raised with kunai equipped. Her skin was pale with nausea and tinnitus.

Neji assessed the battlefield, eyes calculating. It sounded painful as the veins around his eyes inflamed, protruding with their enlargement to accentuate the change in his eyes.

A seal spread from underneath the Hyuuga – a luminescent green color with a lime ferver; its seals stretched to cover a massive, circular area 360 degrees around. The color illuminated both his and the enemy's clothing with its bright glowing hue. His fists pointed, and fingers narrowed into a dagger-like precision.

"Jyuukenhou, Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" (Sixty-four Points of Divinity)

It was instant: his sharp, tantalizing movement for attack.

The first two strikes made contact with a single enemy, direct and forceful as the clear indentations made into clothing and skin remained painfully etched; the victim was propelled to the ground by the force, and stunned by the specific points selected by the Hyuuga to attenuate.

'_Four Strikes'_

The next Sound shinobi was prey to the next four precision jabs in the gut; a gasp of air and saliva meddled with blood refluxed out of his mouth.

'_Eight Strikes'_

Neji never lost speed in his momentum, even as he split his strikes between three Sound Shinobi; his first to the neck of one, a sickening crack sounding as his fingers and chakra dug to touch cervical bone without penetrating flesh; the next three points of damage to another torso; two to another's surrounding aorta cavity; last two embedding into a couple of enemies who had proceeded in synchronized attack.

'_Sixteen Strikes!'_

The dagger-like attacks seemed to double in speed, strikes dishing out at a similar execution as the division prior; this time, as others were not within reach, most damage was dealt to a single enemy – chest, abdomen, femurs, shoulder joints – the body dropped immediately to the ground, with a stillness indicative of total incapacitation.

A new group had come for his finishing jabs.

'_Thirty-Two Strikes...'_

A large group had surrounded him and jumped in for attack.

_'Sixty Four!'  
_

A large explosion of chakra mounted from the inside of the horde that had jumped on Neji. They were all blasted aside in the blue blinding light that came from the last, powerful thrust that marked the end of his technique.

Neji's sandals scraped along the vegetative earth once again to slow him to a halt. He remained in the Hyuuga signature combative position. Only one small bead of perspiration trickled to his brow.

The immediate area around them, circular in its allowance, was completely cleared. Though there were enemy forces still advancing, some that had even moved past them in continued charge towards the village.

Neji's attention was caught by the sudden multitude of weapons that had been hurled in his direction; he equipped his own kunai and was ready to parry. He soon found that he didn't have to, as an unexpected array of weapons came from behind him to meet the other weaponry in opposing force; every single enemy weapon was halted, and extra continued their travel to embed into enemy forces

Neji glanced back to Tenten; her chest was heaving, her face still pale, and eyes rebellious as they remained focused on the Sound Shinobi before them. Her hand was still resting in front of a new scroll that was hovering in perpendicular position in front of her; the other hand was holding the end of the parchment that had unwidened its seals. Both arms were wobbly, her hands shaking with the struggle that held them suspended.

He proceeded to slash and block attacks, quick glance noticing a few blow tags popping in conjunction with his comrade's seals. Even as he was prepared to move and protect her, Tenten took care of herself with the defense of weaponry in her grounded position.

Keen ears could hear the battle cries of Naruto's shadow clones as their running march trembled the earth beneath them. Neji glanced quickly to note the small resistance that Naruto met from the numerous enemies that had gotten past them.

Neji didn't wait, as he grabbed Tenten and started their retreat; in doing so they narrowly avoided an armada of kunai that rained like arrows on the spots they used to occupy. One shredded the sleeve of his attire to leave a small scratch on his skin, but it did not halt him. He prepared for the extra weight from the kunoichi in his arms as she finally became limp in his hold – her tremendous will finally succumbed to her body's need for recuperation.

He took full, immediate retreat then, making a straight path towards Konoha's gates.

They echoed harmoniously: the numerous Naruto battles cries that were thrown from from each angle and height that they were positioned in their advance towards the Sound enemy. They had passed Neji and Tenten only with a glance, determined to hold the enemy line, and avert any stray that passed.

They piled over the body of Sound Shinboi, jumping and dodging and sliding, individual yet synchronized timely attacks directed towards their separate foes. All were not as timely and effective; a fair amount of blooming smoke emanation decorated those still in body form.

**...[**_End Song_**] **(Abrupt ~3:10)  
-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

-  
Tenten took one last dizzy glance upwards to Neji; she took in his chiseled chin and his calm pearly gaze. She was forced to slowly refocus her gaze with each stride her comrade took. The way their speed slashed against the tree's leaves like wind somewhat became a soothing remedy to the ringing in her ears.

Her last gaze was upwards towards the sun.

"Neji, will today ... this won't be Konoha's… last sunrise, will it?"

He glanced to his slowly fading comrade.

**Flashback  
**The chirping of the crickets had all ready sounded the start of the late evening; the moon had risen high in the sky with no clouds to hide its craters. Not many stars sparkled in the sky that night, though in their place little fireflies vacated the area as floating orbs of light, luminescent in the glow of the night.

The yawn of a grunt that came from Lee as he reached his arms high into the air broke the comfortable silence that had long since situated between the post-training teammates. The long and tall green grass that they had been walking through, part of an extremely large, open field, tickled their exposed skin as they continued to travel towards the hill in the distance. It was not too far, and heavily populated with very green grass, beckoning the trio for a nice resting spot.

"Neji-san. I'll race you to the top!" It was a challenge, however jokingly stated. Whether he was serious or not, Neji had simply glanced at Lee, delivering a blatant look that implied his unwillingness. It had already long ago been discovered that Rock Lee held the title of unsurpassable speed.

Tenten let out a small giggle, making her way ahead of the two with increased walking strides. She glanced over her shoulder to her two teammates, her best friends.

"You two didn't forget about me, did you?"

It was then that she took off, running towards the very large and tall mound that had caught their attention and desire. The two young men watched her with amused eyes, still gazing as she stopped once more.

"What are you two dingle-heads waiting for? You satisfied with letting a girl beat you?"

Rock Lee let out a hearty chuckle before looking to Neji as he finished his brief smirk; the Hyuuga returned the quick glance, and there was nothing spoken between them.

They had bolted from their position, starting in their pursuit after Tenten.  
-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

-  
The confines of Lee's mouth could be seen as he yawned yet again, reaching his arms high above him before fearlessly letting himself fall onto his back. Small particles of grass and pollen shot out from underneath him, rising in a small puff that slowly danced away in the night breeze. The taijutsu specilaist put his arms behind his head before focusing his eyes on the sky.

Tenten followed action, letting herself drop onto the ground before her. Neji casually lowered himself into a sitting position, leaving his legs bent up, and his hands behind him for support.

They hadn't paid attention to the time that had passed; and it seemed only small moments before the moon had started to fade into the orange and purple that beckoned the morning sun to peek out from behind the mountains. It entreated the addition of yellows and lighter oranges to light up the area around it.

They all looked on in subsequent silence to the dawn of the sky.  
**End Flashback**

_**-  
"Let's make it a plan to watch the sunrise together as much as possible, ok?" **_(Ten)_**  
-**_

He looked up to the sky above, recalling to image the epitome to a distant memory; a promise that had yet been fulfilled. He traveled with her in his arms in silence until the foliage of trees revealed Konoha's Large reinforced gates.

"No, it's not, Tenten."

.

.

.

* * *

_What if you don't do any of that? Work hard – Give up – Wait. It all starts to seem a bit hopeless at that point, neh?_

* * *

_._

**Thanks for Reading!**

Dumbtrickerita, out.


	4. Chapter 3: Paradigm

**A/N:** Maaan, by the way. This chapter - well, its original form, this new revamped is diff scenes - was one of the worst. Like, I'm not sure how or when it happened, but all the little breaks in the chapter scenes (designated by "-" or "-" or ".") were all gone. So it just jumbled together with no breaks in clear scene change - not making any sense - and made it seem that stuff was jumping around unorganized and lame (Though it wasn't as bad as some of the later chapters in the story where they REALLY made a difference) Ugh. Kinda of embarrasing thinking people were reading these messed up chapters during my hiatus. Dayum you blasted website for doing some weird auto-correct misplace thing!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the Naruto series? There it is.

_Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

**Antiquated Folly**

Chapter 3: Paradigm**  
**

(o)(o)(o)

.

* * *

_It is said the Spring is the season for beginnings … It's always been a bit of the opposite for me.  
It's been a standstill, where dreams have lapsed without any focus or grasp. All of my springs …  
nothing began and nothing changed._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

A whispering wind tunneled across an open field. It tickled and swayed the tendril lengths of grass it passed though as it traveled roundly towards a single Sakura Blossom tree that idled atop a slight mound in the vegetated terrain. Endless tide ushered its soft bellows, pushing and pulling against the blossoms that hung and held to the thick, white branches of its trunk. The tide managed to pull singular pedals away in its grasp, and created a stream of florets to follow in line – they danced to the whispering of the wind current, pirouetting away from the tree and onward across the level planes of the open forest. The azure sky played only background to the focus of these rose-colored pedals, spinning and fluttering.

Just as the current would seem to fall towards the ground, it was upswept, lifted once more in continuous frolic. This pattern endlessly repeated as it progressed through the shrubbery and shade of the forestry it entered, until it made path into the light again, to an area free of trees. This open area held spoils of battle – slain shinobi and battered earthen soil – uprooted and cracked.

The roseate pedals swept past Uzumaki Naruto, who had just finished standing fully upright from a crouched position. He had done so slowly, not paying any mind to the fluttering plant appendages that rustled against his cheek before disappearing from sight. He stood there for a moment, letting his calm, stern eyes scan the area around him; his gaze moved past the other allies fighting their respective battles: he saw Kiba and Shino delivering finishing blows; he caught Shikamaru avoiding an enemy's thrown kunai; he glanced in his periphery to Choji's enlarging hand crash down onto a group of helpless ninja.

Naruto made a motion to move from his position in assistance to his comrades, and in that same thought he abruptly stopped.

His cerulean gaze twitched, halting to a steady narrowing; his body instinctlively turned, and eyes scanned the area behind him. They didn't quite seem to be perceptive - his eyes - it was more of a blank stare that scanned the empty fields of grass and battle. He focused inward in, sensing, instinctly following the large, oddly familiar chakra that neared his current position. Keen inward sense directed his searching eyes to finally rest upon a specific area that was backgrounded by forest and trees.

In the distance, the approaching chakra was a small dot traveling across the expanse of vegetated land that still wore the casualties of enemy shinobi fallen in battle.

Naruoto's face was calm, even as his hairs stood on end; his chin slightly tilted up with the recognition.

The moment that the dot in the distance was upon him had passed with great, unwavering speed; just ust as the moment transpired slowly, in snap-shot-like form.

Two bodies almost brushed at the shoulders.

One was standing tall, still, unmoving; the other was in the forward motion of a continued sprint. They were facing in opposing directions as their gazes locked in sidewards glance; cerulean burned into chilling obsidian.

Uzumaki Naruto remained standing still, frozen, even after the moment had passed. Uchiha Sasuke was out of sight.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Sakura's long hair flared about as she fell down with an enemy; her kunai dug into his torso with a tearing sear. She remained in this motion even as they collided with the ground, her ears focusing on her enemy drawing his last breath. She did this while her eyes scanned the area around her, averting to and from the enemy to acknowledg her nearby comrades: she breifly caught Rock Lee before his speed placed him in spinning kick to an enemy's head; she noticed Ino as she tossed two paired kunai into seperate opponents with one swift toss; her scan seemed to increase in speed as she took note of Shikamaru holding an enemy still with his Shadow jutsu for Choji to attack; and her transition slowed when she reached Hinata, who stabbed a pin-pointed hand into the gut of an enemy without breaking flesh. She did not see a familiar golden-haired comrade and friend.

As she flipped up from her delivered fatality, Sakura soundlessly shoved a balled-fist into the gut of another who had come to her. Eyes were still scanning. Her stare was curious, cautious, worried.

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Obsidian eyes held a spark of causality, and a calm stemmed from impersonality.

Uchiha Sasuke's movements were reposed, yet gracefully fast. He was continuing in his forward sprint with his eyes scanning areas to his forefront and sides, seemingly in search of something. At the speed he was traveling it seemed impossible to perceive any figure or location; all were merged in the blur of his excelerated progression. He continued weaving through occasional forrestry before effortlessly leaping upwards to clear a wall into Konoha village. He stopped, for a moment, on one of the taller rooftops; he seemed to take an unnecessary pause, as his eyes scanned the multitude of buildings and empty gravel streets that made up the intricate network travel of his old home. He was still, and his gaze seemed to unfocus.

The moment ended as abruptly as it had started, and he moved again; he made a straight B-line towards the other side of Konoha's walls, shortcutting across rooftops and occasionaly into unoccupied alleys. His speed delivered him to his destination with haste as he cleared another large wall that positioned him outside the village once more.

The eagle's view of Konoha remained a slowly minimizing background from his point of travel, only dissapearing once he leaped and bounded up another vegetated cliffside. This cliffside was wide in its width, its plateau expansive and surrounded with tress and shubbery at each end. It was the western border of Leaf territory, an area marked by the mountains he was traveling towards.

It was when he made it to the top of the cliff edge, that he stopped suddenly, once more.

Although his halt was abrupt, his posture remained stoic, even as he was hauntingly still. He kept his back turned to the expansive view behind him, even as the grass was rustled by another – someone in rear of him. He stood still, even as his pursuer slowed to a halt a few yards beyond his backside, partially blocking the view of the village in the distance below.

A moment had passed, allowing a current of wind to whistle atop the clearing; it was antecedent to the larger gush of wind that swept forcefully through, ruffling their clothing and throwing locks of hair to and fray. The two remained stationary in this moment, allowing the nature-occurrence to pass uninterupted.

The wind had died down, and Sasuke moved, then.

He turned only slightly, exposing just part of his side and shoulder; his head moved in succession, and obsidian clashed with cerulean for the second time.

"I wondered … how long you would follow me, —"

"—Naruto."

"—Sasuke…"

Both call-outs mimicked eachother, each holding no discernible tone nor emotion. The difference lie in stance and facial expression: Sasuke's was an unbothered, serious reflection, as Naruto's was a guarded, wary defensive guard.

Naruto unconsiously picked out the Uchiha's recognizable features, all the while acclimating his memory with the newly presented ones. Sasuke's boyish demeanor from years ago had changed almost completely. He was noticeably taller, matching that of Naruto's height. His hair ever remained suspended in spiky contenture, lengths slightly longer, bangs framed his face. His jawbone was more defined, leaving no subtlety unseen. He bore a white-colored, long sleeved shirt that was open at its torso. Dark blue pants remained, cuffed at the skin by the upreaching fabric of his sandals. His lower body was also supplemented by a purple shimenawa rope belt that surrounded and tied another article of lighter purple cloth around him. The same adornment secured a sword to his backside.

In his slightly turned positione it was notable that Sasuke still bore the Uchiha Clan name insignia – it was aportioned near the nape of his neck on the colar of his shirt.

Naruto refocused on Sasuke's face, as he spoke again.

"Here I had wondered, how this village would fare."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune stood before the Hokage in her office. "We've stopped the enemy from advancing."_____  
_

The Hokage sat in her chair with elbows propped up on the desk before her; her hands were loosely clasped and fingers barely intertwined, and her tired chin rested upon them. She took the news with no noticeable change in expression, her chestnut eyes were still stern. "There was no sighting of Orochimaru?"

Shizune shook her head. "No. None at all."

In an unnamed frustration, Tsunade's upper body turned in her chair, and she threw an arm over the back while clicking her tongue under gritted teeth.

"Tch, what was the purpose of them coming at us in the open like that?" Shizune remained silent, recognizing the rhetorical nature of Tsunade's inquiry. Her own eyes were also strained with the stress of the situation, and the reasons behind it. She continued, after a small pause, as she had more to report.

"We also just received word on the Akastuki."

Tsunade looked to the view of Konohagakure as provided by the large windows of the tower situated behind her. Her own thoughts occupied her, even as she heard her assistant.

'_I don't like how simple this attack was_'

Her gaze was obscured from view as she continued looking to her village. It was only after a moment that her grimacing lips parted to speak.

"Tell me. And if our medical situation allows, get me Sakura."

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Naruto's cerulean orbs were wavering with uncertainty, all the while burning with accusation. "Are you a part of this, Sasuke?" Sasuke smirked with a humorless, short grunt of a amusement before he responded.

"Aa ... I would bring myself down to that petty level, wouldn't I."

Naruto's gaze narrowed in speculation, slightly taken back by his sarcasim. "Why are you here, Sasuke-teme? Right when Otagakure (Village Hidden in Sound) is attacking?"

"Coincidence betrays the fact that Orochimaru has nothing further to offer to me, nor any power over my actions." His tone remained icy, bored. He seemed dissapointed as he noted Naruto's continued confusion. "You were always slow, weren't you, Naruto?" He started; his voice was chastising, and still extremely dry. "I'm not here to wase time playing with you Leafs."

Naruto's upper face was shaded, hidden by the protrusion of his forehead protector as his head slightly tilted towards the ground to accommodate his dowcast gaze. "Us 'Leafs', huh?" This was almost muttered in a nearly inaudible scoff. Sasuke bore no sentiment over the intended insult, and moved to turn away. He started in a walk, seemingly prepared to engage in full sprint towards his previous destination.

The time that had passed, allowing Naruto to move in interception, was instant: he was behind Sasuke, hand in tight grasp at the Uchiha's shoulder. The timing held a snap-shot frame of their positions: Sasuke was slightly leaned forward as the foot in front of him was intended to be the catalyst to his sprinting momentum; Naruto was faced perpedicular to Sasuke, his side facing the Uchiha's back; his gaze was to the ground at his front, troubled. Both were deathly still.

Blood red snapped to downcast Cerulean; the peircing sound of the Sharingan's activation accompanied the transition, acting as a cold, tremoring warning.

"I need to know why you are here," Naruto started calmly, his words slow and vibrating to a menace. "I need to know whether I have to beat you up enough to keep you here," his eyes rose to finally meet Sasuke's. "or kill you."

Neither gaze wavered in that breif moment, even as it seemed to stretch timelessly.

Naruto's gaze shifted, watching as Sasuke twisted what he could of his body, leg coming up in a swing towards him. He was forced to let go of Sasuke's shoulder, using that same arm to block the kick. As he did so, Sasuke disappeared, reappearing a small distance away. His hands were once again in his pockets, his eyes dry. He was model to the upmost control.

"Are you deaf?"

Naruto's eyes twitched.

"I have no intention of playing ninja with you."

He turned his back to Naruto again, almost on que to the large explosion that sounded in the distance. Looking over the cliff edge, with the advantage of height, the small putter of a smoke plume that started to form was easily seen to originate outside the walls of Konoha. That same explosion seemed to annoy Sasuke, just as it reminded him of its relevance to the situation.

"Orochimaru's decision to attack Konoha Village has repurcussions completely non-related to your childish sentiments to protect the place you call home." He resumed his walking pace once more.

_**-  
**_"_**My childish games with you Leafs are over."**_ (Sasu)  
**-**

**...[_S_**_ong Play_: Naruto Shippuuden OST 1 - Track 5 – Denkousekka (Lightning Speed)]

The confusion present amidst Naruto's cerulean gaze was short lived, as his wavering eyes turned to mirror urgent contemplation in response to the increasing distance separating Sasuke and he. He looked back to Sasuke's retreating form one last time, before closing his eyes with serious, furrowed eyebrows. Such contemplation and indecision present waned, before ceasing completely. A hand reached into his side-anchored weapons pouch, and he pulled out a headband – its insignia was hidden in the grasp of his hand. No later moment passed before he, without a word, tossed it in Sasuke's direction; the casual yet aggressive force he used allowed it enough momentum to cross the distance that separated them.

At the peak of the headband's flight, the silver portion of its finish unveiled itself to the sky; the encarved insignia of the Leaf prevailed in this moment, as did the long, deep scratch that flawed it. It caught the glare of the sun into its imperfection, and in that brief moment it shimmered – shining with ages of memories – before it began its descent towards its owner.

It was then that Sasuke stopped, his superior senses allowing him to catch the headband without looking nor turning around; one hand moved in swift to capture it from its fall. He held his hand up there for a moment, before slightly turning his head to look at what he had caught.

No words had to be spoken between them in that moment for them to know what it meant. Memories were enough for that.

_**-  
**_"_**I promised someone that I would bring you back, and only in a fight between two Konoha ninjas."**_ (Naru)  
**-**

"You can't defeat me. Don't kid yourself." Sasuke's voice was almost soft with perplexion and annoyance. His hand, with the headband grasped, had lowered in this moment, halting to a tense stillness at his side. His eyes then closed as he tilted his chin up towards the sky, almost in a type of reluctant acceptance. The Uchiha's movement was slow, as he maneuvered to tie the headband to his forehead. The scratch adorning his head protection caught the glare of the sun once more, glimmering with a bright shine that blocked the insignia from view.

After another pause, Sasuke slowly returned his head back to a normal tilt. It was indeterminable to where his gaze rested in the distance.

Naruto stood his ground, tall, still, waiting. His gaze was steady on his former teammate, his mind clear and calm. He said nothing, this time. He had felt all intention had already been expressed, the moment the headband crossed the distance.

"…It's still the same as before, you're years too late." This time, Sasuke's tone recovered to an icy, monotone cool. On timing with his words, his head turned in the direction of his shoulder; eyes that were averted to the ground, lazily and slowly flickered to focus of Naruto. Feiry Sharingan stare burning.

**...[**End Song**]**(Abrupt)

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Sakura gracefuly grabbed onto a large tree branch as she descended from her previous traveling jump; she used the momentum to swing onto another outreaching tree branch before catapulting off to remain in suspended travel. She wore a backpack filled with supplies. Her destination was away from Konoha; she had just ascended the mountainous terrain that surrounded the western side of the village – its buildings and rooftops were only a background now in the distance, as was the burning sun.

**Flashback  
**"With Anbu?" Sakura seemed bit bewildered at the information and assignment she had received. She continued looking to Tsunade, curious eyes intent on listening.

"I know you haven't done a mission of this sort under them for a while, but I can't send anyone else with them right now." Tsunades expression was breifly apologetic before hardening once more with urgent contemplation. "It appears things have starting getting turbulent outside these lands with activity from both Akastuki … and now Orochimaru."Sakura sternly nodded in awareness. "It's only a matter of time before they start churning things up around Konoha, and we can't afford that right now."

Shizune chimed in, supporting Tsunade's thesis. "As long as their objective is the tailed beasts, it's a foreign conclusion that they'll target the village, for Naruto."

"That's why we are taking advantage of this newfound information, right now." Tsunade finished, voice booming with tactic and seriousness. "Konoha is in significant crisis, but this is our chance to make a move. We can't just sit around anymore and wait to be attacked."  
**End Flashback**

'_It should take me less than a day to catch up to the unit, if I keep this pace_.'

She made another jump to land on the narrow timberland path provided inbetween the collage of trees, and weaved in and out through the stumps and hedges effortlessly.

Her ground travel had come to a sudden halt, on que to the strong rush of wind that swept through the surrounding forrestry. It created a symphony of sound through the rustling leaves and vibrating shrubbery. The same wind pulled her hair violently to the side in constant tug.

It was nameless to her, the feeling she got, as she looked upwards towards the small amount of sky she could see through a small break in the arrangement of jostled trees.

Flocks of birds were traveling with the wind occurence, away from the direction she was traveling

_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

**...[_S_**_ong Play_: Naruto OST – Hyakkaryouran (Emergence of Talents)(Extended)**] **(3:46 One)

It was another harsh, whistiling wind that marked the stillness and silence between the two shinobi: it assualted the thick branches of the surrounding forrest, forecefully grabbing and dismantling attached leaves and catapulting them to the distance. The same wind swayed and played with the articles of clothing to each.

It was in the breif moment that the rustling of the leaves on the trees stopped, that Sasuke striked. Kunai equipped, Naruto he met his attack; the clash resounded with a clank, and the force catapulted winds outward to attack the pinewoods once more. The two retracted their fists, pushing them forward at the same time to meet the others. They continued similar poundings – fists meeting fists, leg affronting leg, arm grappling arm – impacts hard and echoing. Combos of attacks initiated soon after, each unique however non-determining as they exchanged attacking and defending manuevers equally.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he swiftly moved his head to dodge a punch; in turn, he aimed a kick of his own, only to have it caught and held in tight grip by Naruto. Not waiting another moment, Sasuke brought up his other leg, using the twist of his body to send it in a jab-like motion towards Naruto's face. His attack connected, and the impact forced Naruto to fall a few yards back; the instant he made contact with the ground he used his hand to catch himself, tapping the earth before executing a back flip to land on two.

Naruto clicked his tongue under gritted teeth in frustration."You don't even care that Konoha is under attack?" His accusation was fed by growing agravation.

"I cut ties with this place long ago, you of all should remember best."

"How can all the time you spent not matter—"

Sasuke's tone was dry, impatient. "It still perplexes me how you continue to fight me for reconnassaince means, and continue time-old squabble about meaningless occurences of the past." Sasuke stretched his arm out to his side, slowly splaying his hand out. "I do not rely on homely sentiments and material belongings as you all do." There was an emphasis on glory to his following words, his tone started to increase in volume as he experienced the meaning to his point. "My destiny is the aspiration of redemption. I will the kill the only other Uchiha that lives. I am a tool for that purpose. **I am an avenger**."

Naruto watched solemnly, silently. The sound of crackling and ripping came instantly to create the intonation of countless birds chirping; the vivid colorfulness of the lightning-like ripples of chakra that started to form were almost blinding. The chakra continued to grow and brighten, magnifying in sound and intensity as it lapped at Sasuke's hand more harshly and continuously.

Sasuke furthered his words, as if in confession, as if something drove him to continue when Naruto hadn't encouraged him to do so.

"We were kids. Ignorant, repetitive, persevering. I at one point tried to envision dreams that weren't mine to be satisfied with. I thought I was content. Is that what you wanted me to say, Naruto?" His voice was barely audible over the crackling of his developing attack. "I can't blame you or Sakura for that. So that leaves me to bear the blame for enabling our bouts of insanity, as I have always been above it, and _known _that it would amount to nothing." It was in that moment, after the finality of his words, that sound itself seemed to stop for a moment. It was the pinnacle – the end of the development of the chakra in his hand. This breif, silenced moment was cessated by the eruption of a thunder-like sound; this left the chakra to revolve in an around itself dangerously.

It was almost eerie, the way Sasuke stood in that split moment, Sharingan glaring, body deathly still even as his hand vibrated with overwhelming force.

"Face me again, Naruto, with the same menial attacks we used all those years ago. Show me you are worthy to continue battle without the former restraint we have been using. Sever those meaningless ties you still hold onto!" He dragged the same hand behind him; the process ripped the surrounding ground that trailed beneath the electric currents. He took his first running stride.

Naruto did not remove his frustrated, grimacing gaze from Sasuke as his shadow clone appeared next to him to assist in the accumulation of chakra – spherical in it's nature – within the palm of his splayed out hand. It's swirled with the calmness of a current, pulling wind matter from unnameable locations to flow and seethe around it. It expanded in this manner, within tendrils of a stream – pulsating and popping with each rotation. At the pinnacle of it's formation it still spun within itself, the condensed chakra continuing to develop a damaging kinetic force. It was powerfully graceful, the enormity of the dense chakra that spun in his hand, yet it resided too softly and effortlessly in Naruto's palm, a palm that was relaxed and did not waver or tremble.

He moved from his position in similar running stride.

"Chidori!" — "Rasengan!"

Their faces were still twisted into the battle cries that sounded each of their distinct attacks; both of their arms shook with the force of power they excercised onto the other. They were engulfed in a spherical combustion of each chakra feild, a melding that was threateningly enlarging to a breaking point.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

The image of the flocking birds reflected amidst the depths of her emerald stare before the they crossed the gap in the trees, and out of her sight. The cackling sound of their chirping became a distant hum as they furthered away.

It was sudden, the second wind current that came. It was much more violent, burstful, and strong as is thrashed against the trees around her, snapping a few that were in front of her. Sakura bent down towards the ground, resisting this anomaly and shielding her face as she tried to get vision. The earth trembled in this moment, just as an expenditure of light seemed to fade from the sky in the distance. The sound that accompanied this was deafening.

She forced herself to move then, against the post rumblings and ebbing of abating wind. This time with urgent speed.

**...[**_End song_**]**

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

It took a few moments of silence, and the subsiding rumbling and pattering of crumbling rocks to a still, for the glaring light to finally start dimming. View was restored to the cliff clearing, and sound reserved only to the trees as their branches swayed and leaves flickered to a still.

There were paths of destruction that shared the same origin: the circular, ragged crater in the middle of the clearing – large in its width, deep in its indentation. It was stripped of vegation – arid and rocky – as was the broken up ground that took two linear paths in antithetical direction. Each path dissapeared into the surrounding timberland on either side; snapped trees decorated the entrances that had been created.

Naruto calmly walked along his particular destructed path, inside the density of the trees. His skin was dirtied; scratches and bruises made their temporary home along his face and exposed skin. They seemed minimal.

As he walked, he moved his neck from side to side, stopping this movement after the resultant cracking freed the discomfort.

"Naruto!"

He had made his way back into the clearing, and was still traveling along the broken up earth; he stopped as Sakura ran to him, though did not look to her, even as she brought a hand up towards his face in assesment – her focus was the nearly dried trickle of blood that originated somewhere underneath his mane of golden hair. His cerulean gaze continued to burn on the trail that was opposite of the crater he almost neared, focusing, waiting.

"Sakura-chan, stay back."

He gently continued moving, removing himself from her touch, and positioning himself at an angle in front of her. Sakura's hand slowly dropped to her side as she looked him, worried and confused. She hadn't noticed the other that had manuevered in the same manner as Naruto, slowly emerging out from the cover of the opposite forrest in calm, bored strides. He walked alongside his own path of broken up earth and splintered trees, baring similar, minor scratches along exposed skin.

Sasuke had slowed to a halt in his walk before transitioning his gaze downward to his wrist, which was bruised in heavy and painful discoloration. In swift movement, his other hand moved to grasp his hand, maneuvering the wrist to fall back into its socket with a sickening pop. His eyes had slightly twitched in this moment, nothing more.

This seemed to be the que that grasped the attention.

He raised his head in the moment that she turned hers; and Obsidian met Emerald.

**Flashback  
**"One of our recon teams specifically mentioned the Sharingan."

Her and the hokage were alone now, and much of the formality that surrounded the initial breifing of the mission had been discarded. Her emerald gaze only wavered once, searching her hokage and mentor's eyes. She was still processing the information she had elaborated on before, without the prying eyes and ears of others. And she now sought elaboration.

"So, in light of all this information, it's a likely assumption that wherever Itachi may be, Sasuke is on a trail nearby."

"… Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you, Sakura, because your medical skills weren't the only reason I assigned you to this mission…" Tsunade had breifly glanced downward to gather her words, returning a serious gaze to her student.

**End Flashback**

**-  
**"_**I belive that it is very important, for you to see him"**_. (Tsu)  
**-**

She blinked.

And her gaze only slighty moved – in the distance that separated them it was unnoticeable – to recognize the features of him that changed; and those that hadn't.

**-  
**"_**To find closure with regard to the man he's become**_.**" **(Tsu)  
**-**

She watched his lips, as he spoke.

"Sakura, huh."

**-**  
"_**And to move on."**_ (Tsu)  
_**-**_

She returned her gaze to his, in the same subtle movement it had diverted. It had not widened, and it had not wavered.

She struggled, in that moment. To know if she was supposed to feel something, in that sudden instance they shared. She wasn't sure if she did. Her name, she felt it rumble out of his throat, and echo in her ears. She felt herself acclimate to it. She struggled on waiting for herself to provide a response. Nothing, seemed quite adequate.

Her own lips parted to speak. And she could have sworn, she was going to speak his name, against her will.

"Naruto?

She didn't hear herself, when she reached out to her only anchor. She had no control, over the way she spoke her friend's name. It was the start to an ascending emotion that she could not control. A changing paradigm to shift her mending control.

"I don't know, Sakura-chan." It was an answer to the question, at this point that was still left unanswered.

"Why?"

It was her starting inquiry, this time directed at Sasuke. It was her greeting – the response that seemed adequate.

"Why are you here, after all this time?"

She watched as he took his own pause, as if studying her a moment longer. She did not control the glance her eyes made to his lips once again, as he responded.

"It's not necessary to explain that to you." Sasuke's eyes lightly twitched in the moment after he spoke; this was as Sakura suddenly dissapeared from sight. He did not look for her, in the breif moment she was gone.

He seemed unsurprised, when she was upon him, and he stood idle to the fist that aimed at his face. It landed, and was antecedent to the knee that slammed into his gut. It forced him to the ground, and she followed, with her knee still digging into this abdomen as they fell. In the moment they met the ground – Sasuke's back breaking the fall – Sakura's forearm positioned itself across his upper chest, and her other free hand positioned a kunai against his neck. His chin tilted upwards in the moment, an unconscious reflex to avoid the sharp tip of the kunai.

"Sakura-chan—" Naruto had started, slightly stepping forward in surprise.

Her eyes were wavering, then. She had reached the the ascension of the impending emotion that had been stirred, that she could not control.

Sakura glared harshly into Sasuke's stoic reflection, searching his eyes as she spoke.

"It does concern me." Her voice was passionless, even amidst her burning gaze. "Uchiha Sasuke. " She had seemed to take a very brief pause after she started, as if accilimating to the the foreign sound of his name off her tongue. She did not give him the 'kun' delegation. "You are considered a deserter and betrayer to Konohagakure, and still believed to be in league with Orochimaru …" She tightened her grip on the kunai at his neck, applying more pressure; this forced the sharp tip of the weapon to pierce skin, drawing blood. "Aside from that …" The red ichor trickled down instantly. "Akatsuki," Sasuke's gaze twitched in slight surprise.

There was a sudden urgerncy to her voice at the mention of the group. "Where are they?"

A moment passed, as the two stared eachother down, both gazes unmoving, unsurrendering.

"They're close to here, aren't they?" She continued, eyes searching his, and voice climbing with anxiety. "They're finally coming for Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened as he intently watched. He was still slightly leaned forward, ready to move towards them at any needed moment.

"Sakura," It was eidolic, the utter calm in Sasuke's voice as he impassively looked up to his captor; the continuing nature of discernable chastisement in his tone was foreboding to an unsurmisable consequence. "It's a wonder … that you seem to have matured," It was indirect – his reference; it was unsure as to whether or not he referred to her demeanor and smarts, or her body figure having blossomed: her larger chest was hanging over his, and her face – she had perfectly grown into the forehead that was once large – was mere inches from his. "...yet…you still manage to be irrevocably annoying."

_**-  
"You, really are annoying." **_(Sasu)_**  
-**_

She didn't know why the memory came back to her; and whether it was the memory, or his words, she didn't seem aware if either truly had an effect on her. She was unable to counter his next move.

His hand came to her wrist – the one holding the kunai to his neck – and with a swiftness he manipulated it whilst moving himself; this forced her to lightly cut his neck with the kunai's sharp tip, but in the process it completely cleared her hand away from him. In the same fluid movement he grabbed her other arm near the shoulder, lifting up and throwing her over his head.

In mid-air she flipped, catching herself on her feet back towards Naruto. Their eyes were serious and wary as they watched Sasuke; he casually, and without hurry, moved himself to stand from his previous position on the ground. He paid no attention to the trickle of blood that remained in travel down his neck and over his clavicle, and to an unseen place underneath his upper clothing.

Sasuke moved a hand behind his lower back to rest on the idle sword behind; a thumb was positioned upwards towards the hilt.

He stood like that for a moment, before making the decision to speak.

"To make it clear …" His voice was dry, and loud, to accommodate the small distance that separated them. "today, my revenge was impeded by that snake sannin's idiotic game, and it has soured my mood greatly." His eyes had closed, as if to collect and focus himself. "You two, have the unfortunate timing and sense to have stopped me, in this moment."

"…Sasuke." Naruto's call was a growling, troubled one. If he had prepared to say more, the Uchiha did not let him.

"Naruto…" His eyes were cold, as they opened to focus on his former teammate. "you're still standing, this time." He alluded to the previous meeting of their Chidori and Ransengan at Death Valley, in which Sasuke had beaten him before. "Because that part of history has changed …" His eyes seemed to flicker with a growing seriousness – menacing to a threat. "The time … that I walked away on a whim … will also change."

He used his thumb to apply pressure to the hilt of his sword; there was a subtle click as the blade was freed from its attachment.

**...[_S_**_ong Play_: Naruto Shippuden OST 2 – Track 18 – Kokuten (Sunspot)**]**

_I used to think that friends stayed friends forever _

Things seemed to move in slow motion when Sasuke suddenly appeared before them. His arm was outstretched to his side, and time took an emphatic pause as the blade he held reached the pinnacle of its pre-strike height. It caught the glare of the sun onto its reflection, personifying the sharp razor-edge of its side.

_I had thought that no matter what happened, past events could always be amended  
And that violence, no matter how deep the hurt and scars, could be avoided_

Sakura's gaze widened as her reaction finally caught up to Sasuke's speed. Naruto was in the motion of lowering his stance; mouth grimacing, eyes glaring.

_I was a child when I thought that_

It was at the same time – with the piercing sound of Sasuke's Sharingan activating, that her emerald gaze stopped its waver, and clouded with an impassion.

And the breeze finally stopped, broken by the speed of Sasuke's first strike.

_I was wrong._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Why must people chase after things that are impossible to reach? Or continue to move forward, following a goal they can't see? I don't know the reason why. I do know, though, this one thing that is certain. I was the one who chose a spring where nothing began and nothing changed._

* * *

_._

**Thanks for Reading!**

*Squeals*


	5. Chapter 4: A Past to be Moved

**A/N:** This is probably one of the earlier chapters that have received the most plot change; hopefully it doesn't alter the appreciation of it too much! I found that in revamping this story, with a more mature mind, and with much farther-progressed anime/manga, it was a challenge to avoid changing it too much to where the original glamour of the story was not lost.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any part of the Naruto series…except for Sasuke…and Itachi. I have more ownership over Itachi than anything, actually. But most importantly: I don't share my men.

So … this chapter is kinda sorta overloaded with A LOT of Song Play suggesting. I post the names exactly the way you'll find them on Youtube to make it easier and more accessible; though the most important thing is that these are purely optional – and I understand it's probably not so fun to hafta pause the story then find the song, and then hope it matches where you're reading and with how fast/slow you read, yada yada. I'm just experimenting here :P But yeah, typically I do try my best to have the song match nearly the exact length of my scene descriptions … I'm OCD like that.

_Please Enjoy!_

_._

_._

_._

**Antiquated Folly**

Chapter 4: A Past to Be Moved**  
**

(o) (o) (o) (o)

.

* * *

_It was always time, that seemed to grasp us in a never-ending hold. It would slow or quicken our worst and best moments. It would prevent things from happening, or be the reason for it. Though, this certain spring day, something was different… Time … it didn't make an appearance. It didn't seem to matter._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_I used to think that friends … stayed friends forever_

**Flashback  
**There were three young individuals – each standing amidst a group of others in similar age to litter a long, tall, familiar hallway. They were standing, facing towards their destination; it was illuminated by the glossy wooden floors and signaled by the large double doors at its end.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, let's all pass together, ok?" Her words ended, and she cheerfully, dedicatedly grabbed both of their hands with each of her own. She gently pulled them towards those large double doors, and they walked towards it, together.  
**End Flashback**

_I had thought that no matter what happened, past events could always be amended ...  
and that violence, no matter how deep the hurt and scars, could be avoided._.

**Flashback  
**She looked up to him, surprised at his words. In that moment she didn't feel her battered face, or bruised body. She focused on his calm gaze, counterbalance to the erect, pulsing waves of dark colored chakra surrounding him. He was almost unrecognizable to the foreign odious markings that covered his person.

"Sakura, who did that to you?"

She unconsciously reached up to her busted and bleeding lip, eyes widening as far as they could through the swelling, and eyes wavering as much as the pain would let them.

"Sakura. Tell me who hurt you."  
**End Flashback**

_I was a child, when I thought that._

_**-**__  
__**"Sakura … thank you." **_(Sasu)  
_**-**_

_I was wrong._

**...[_S_**_ong Play_: Naruto – Kokuten - Extended**]** (6:04 min one)

The time that transpired was slow, precise.

She looked to him in that moment, as he maneuvered his arm in an outstretch – long blade at hand – strike aimed towards her and Naruto. Had there been any expression of disbeleif or betrayal, it was removed swiftly. Impassion etched her face and outlined the countours of her rigidly closed jaw. She still looked to his face, even as her and Naruto moved to avoid his attack. Her gaze did not wander to his blade, or the staticky chakra that slowly dissapated to nonexistence with his missing strike. He mirrored the same absense of emotion as she: his face was stoned with stoic impertenence.

Through Naruto's ebbing hesitation Sakura countered, fist poised as she bolted towards Sasuke.

He dissapeared when she was upon him, forcing her fist to pound into the ground. The force of her blow was riveting, breaking up the ground harshly, and forming a crater of the surrounding area. She dissapeared just as soon after, jumping into the sky where he reappeared. Some of the broken up earth from her blow had been catapulted into the sky with them, and acted as a background to their subsequent attack and evade manuever. She aimed another fist towards him, and he mid-air flipped to avoid.

When they landed, Sakura tried again.

Sasuke stood, watching as she came a second time, Sharingan gaze lazily focused.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Sakura-chan!" His call was a warning.

Sakura's own gaze widened as she noticed the ground between her and Sasuke liven with electricity. This chakra danced about rapidly; its radius shot to her instantly.

'Chidori?'

She was forced to jump upwards, looking to Sasuke to try and find its source. She saw that he had no hand-filled chidori, nor was he weaving any signs.

'_He can meld his lighting chakra this freely?_'

Sakura's gaze twitched in the instant that Sasuke had dissapeared. Her head shot upright to contort in frustration when she realized she was vulnerable, and unable to dodge his next attack.

The speed in which Naruto had moved was unblinkable; he came between her and Sasuke, planting the palm of his hand into Sasuke's forearm. The force and timing of his blow forced the blade out of the Uchiha's hand and to its descent down below. Sasuke countered by spinning for a kick, and Naruto brought up an arm to his side to block it. The two paid no heed to their free fall as they continued to maneuver in evasion and attack one another in fist fight.

Sakura landed in a crouched position with hand beneath her in support; the moment she had landed was brief, and she allowed neither her hair nor clothing to finish their fall before she bolted from her position once more.

"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"

Sakura jumped and rolled to the side to avoid the firey ball that came towards her; this only momentarily impeded her as she continued making her way to the fighting duo.

Sasuke had landed a punch to Naruto's abdomen before they were upon earthen ground again; the force of Sasuke's blow allowed Naruto to reach the ground faster, and he used it as a pivot point to tap and disappear away to a new location. Sakura was upon Sasuke in this moment, and she aimed a fist towards him.

Sasuke swiftly moved his head to the side, and in the same movement brought his hands to the ground in support for his two legs that came upwards in kick to Sakura; they connected with her chin in uppercut fashion, with enough force to lift her off the ground. Naruto was already upon them, not allowing Sasuke to attempt another blow; the Uchiha disappeared entirely in forfeit.

Sakura briefly looked to Naruto as she recovered from the blow – she remained in crouch, and Naruto fully stood next to her. Soon after she found Sasuke; he had reappeared next to his fallen weapon.

They watched as he unhurriedly grabbed it from its embedded upright position in the ground. it was free of its soil prison, he swiped the sword to his side, and all subsequent dirt bioburden was flung away.

It was in the same moment that the dirt and grass bundles hit the ground that he disappeared. He came to them, appearing before them in an instant like he had before.

Naruto met Sasuke's blade with an equipped kunai. The weapons clashed, and the two stared at eachother in that moment's pause against eachothers opposing power struggle. The moment was brief, however, as Sasuke reinforced his Sharingan.

...**[**_Song Switch_**]**

**...[_S_**_ong Play_: Naruto : The Lost Tower – Hyakurai (Hundred Thunderclaps) Remix**]**

One queue his sword livened with dancing electricity – the blue tendrils of lighting gently and inwardly lapped at the metal of the blade in a surge. Where there was once opposing forces of kunai vs. blade, there was none. Naruto's kunai seemingly became illusory as Sasuke's sword passed through it, and implanted into Naruto's leg.

With Sasuke's continued force and the impact of the blow, Naruto was forced to fall backwards; his back thudded to the ground and Sasuke followed with him, slightly bending his upper body as he drove the sword to pin Naruto's leg to the soil.

"I forgot to tell you about my sword, Naruto." Lighting chakra continued to surge through the subject weapon in a constant stream. "Kusunagi … it's called. This is a special snake sword …" Naruto cringed as Sasuke intentionally maneuvered the embedded blade in a slight twist to aggravate his wound. "Normal defense against it is useless."

The injured shinobi watched as Sasuke reached behind his clothing to pull out a lone kunai; it twirled within his grasp as he fully equipped it, and halted once positioned properly – in aim towards Naruto.

It was sudden, when a Naruto clone burst from the ground beneath the two; the swiftness allowed the clone a tight grasp on both of the Uchiha's arms. This relinquished his hold on the sword, and stumbled the two slightly back in struggle.

Sakura had appeared before them in that instant– her own kunai was equipped. Her aim was on point.

Sasuke's gaze only twitched before he halted against the pulling force of the Naruto clone behind him.

"Chidori Nagashi!"

The Naruto clone instantly reduced to a puff of smoke against the outward-expelled lightning chakra current that came from all around Sasuke's body. The currents reached Sakura, also; and the force stunned her at the same time that it propelled her backwards. Sasuke took immediate advantage of this, appearing before the kunoichi in mid-flight to grab both of her legs; this allowed the rest of her body to fall in slight suspension from his grasp.

Chakra currents continued to surge around the area for a moment as he held her; the light show squinted her eyes – as did the numbing and pain sensation from the lightning – as she looked up to him. His face was cold, and he gave her but a passionless glance before he released his grasp on her. His immense speed allowed him to turn in full to deliver a powerful spinning kick before she started to fall; it connected with her stomach, and contained enough force to catapult her away.

Her flight-path was head-first towards the surrounding forest, and she was unable to stop the momentum.

**...[**Pause song play ≈ 1:39 - 1:41**]**

It had taken a moment for her face to relax from its previous pained-grimace. Her eyes remained closed, as she continued to recover. All environmental sound seemed to fade out.

_How do I know, how hard I need to try?_

**Flashback  
**"Gomen, Naruto…"

She didn't look to him, as she said this. Her very short roseate hair and the back of her sleeveless red tunic were the forefront view.

"You'll have to wait a while …" Her voice was light and soft in cheery explanation. "Next time, I promise,"

It was then that she looked to Naruto in a slight turn of her head; if she had had any pained expression with her previous words, it was removed and hidden with the light smile she wore. If she had suffered any continuing angst at the sight of her battered comrade – he was covered head to toe in bandages, even the exposed skin of his face bore scratches and scrapes – she did not show it.

"I won't be a burden."

Her eyes gently glimmered in facing to his curious, taken back cerulean stare.  
**End Flashback**

_How do I know, how hard I've actually tried?_

Sakura's emerald eyes slightly opened, yet their majority remained partially covered by long eyelashes. Her view bore no focus.

_Or if I've tried enough?_

It was sudden once more, when sound started to come back. The whistling air that her body sliced through – the ruffling of her clothes. It opened her gaze fully, and subsceded her focus.

She reveled in it – the blue uninterrupted sky – only briefly, before she followed its expansive horizon, doing so to tilt her head in upwards motion to capture the nearing timberland that she traveled towards, and the specific wide tree trunk that was forefront to her travel.

**...[**Continue song play ≈ 1:39 - 1:41**]**

Another short moment passed before she maneuvered her body in a flip with a discernable, light grunt.

It seemed to go in slow motion, as she landed against the tree; the soles of her sandals highlighted with the blue chakra that suspended her against the tree's trunk in a crouch – perpendicular to the ground. The force of her landing had catapulted a wind to burst the surrounding leaves from their perch; they fluttered around and underneath her in this moment, just as her roseate hair flayed and splayed around her face, and her clothing continued to ruffle; neither had settled from the sudden halt of her previously forced-flight, before she lifted her head upwards.

Sasuke – still standing before Naruto – had taken a glance to her in the same moment she had looked to him. It was brief, what he saw, brief enough that even the slight pause it gave him was enough to become his disadvantage.

Time transpired normally then, as she used to momentum of her travel and sudden stop to catapult off the tree, towards him. Speed newfound. He dodged her first punch; and only narrowly avoided the next. He was unable to dodge the rest.

Sasuke was assaulted in a barrage that pushed him back, and her forward, in travel. They maneuvered through and inbetween all the trees and shrubbery of the small patch of forest they entered. Forrest critters scurried and evaded away from the areas they disturbed with their progression, and nesting birds flocked from above the trees that had been flustered.

Their travel delivered them into a substantially larger clearing that nestled against the mountainside; the trees opened up into towering blue skies above, and tall, waving grass that whistled with the breeze. There was a glistening, gentle current of water that traveled a distance away from its source. They traveled beside it, upwards against its increasingly stronger current and towards the tall, wide, merciless waterfall that was its source; it was a large, gushing body of water that lengthened the rocky cliffside of the forest mountain. At its top, was more terrain and forestry that continued along towards the mountain.

Sasuke had taken one last forced leap backwards in result from a connected strike, onto the rocky terrain that littered the base of the waterfall. It was a larger body of water at the base of the cliff edge, home to the upwards-protruding boulders that made their jagged showcase toward the skies. Water lapped upwards at the rocks in splashes as it started to become a current for the river that carried it .

Sakura took that same leap with a swiftness, and her chakra-filled fist connected.

The strength of the blow burrowed the Uchiha into the cliff wall; the force heaved and catapulted boulders to concave and fall around him, completely burying him from sight. Sakura immediately jumped backwards to avoid the crumbling rock, and moved to land on another rocky formation that protruded about the thrashing water. The reverberation of the waterfall was a drowning sensation to all other sound.

**...[**_End Song_**]**

Such as it was a sound-drowning sensation to her slow, heavy breaths. Her eyes twitched as she seemed to briefly relax from her tension; her shoulders dropped slightly, and she continued to try and recover normal breathing.

"Sakura-chan!"

As if snapping out of a daze, Sakura's head lifted, and her full body turned to find Naruto, who came out of the forest behind her in pursuit. She looked to his leg as he appeared beside her, noting the blood-stained clothing at the wound-site.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan." He assured her before she spoke, and they both looked to the cratered cliff edge where Sasuke had crashed.

**...[_S_**_ong Play_: Naruto Shippuden OST 2 - Track 27 – Narukami (Screaming God)**]**

The darkly purple chakra that started to seep out from the rock pile was ominous; it only simmered at first in a small trickle, forebodingly, before coursing out of each available crack in increasing amount, menacingly. This continued in intensifying progression, before the sudden explosion that propelled the rock pile in various directions.

Along with it was the debris and smoke that entreated the area in plume-like haze. Even with sight limited, Naruto and Sakura held their eyes in one place ahead of them. In the thinning haze they watched the outline of Sasuke's figure as he moved amidst the thrown boulders and craters. His figure became more prominent as he neared and the smoke dissipated; he was completely revealed when the smoke disappeared, and it signaled his halted advancement to the edge of the rocky platform that made up the bottom of the waterfall.

The same chakra that had initiated the event still remained; it almost seemed to ooze out of the Uchiha in tremoring waves; he stood eerily still to mark his mood; his skin was battered and bruised to showcase the damage done; and his words were curt to forebode future action.

"Enough games."

He brought his hand out in front of him – in his grasp was a single broken up rock from his former imprisonment – within his fist he crushed it, and in succession a lightning chakra enveloped that hand. The chakra coursed more harshly and louder before expanding out in a single beam-like shot towards Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto's head lifted in surprise when he saw this; and he instantly pushed Sakura out of the way.

She fell into the thrashing water, and the current carried her a small ways down where the water began to settle into a calmer stream. She immediately brought half her body upwards the surface, using chakra to keep her stationary as she worriedly looked to her former spot.

Naruto himself started to move to avoid the attack, however the moment he lowered his body with the intention of jumping – applying weight and pressure to his forgotten injured leg – the pain stunned him. A few droplets of blood fell to the rocky boulder he was upon; the jumpsuit legging directly above and below his wound was saturated with blood, and no longer able to sustain volume. In his stun Naruto started to fall backwards; his eyes remained on the piercing chakra that traveled towards him with immense speed, and at the last possible moment – with the gritting of his teeth and clenching of his jaw – he bent his legs, and pushed them against the side of the boulder in a stumbled catapult.

The lighting chakra had swung like a sword at the end of its lengths, and the long skin-deep slash that scraped Naruto's chest marked his narrow evasion. The clothing tore and the slash immediately livened with a stream of blood. It only barely started to escape from the lower corner of the gash – its descending path was hidden under the rest of Naruto's intact shirt.

Naruto was still in backwards stumble from the dissipating chakra sword when he brought his hands up in a seal; he looked from this corner of his eye behind him as he did this, just as Sasuke shoved a pin-pointed lighting fist into his back. It tore through to protrude through his chest.

A signifying puff of smoke marked the demise of his clone, and Sasuke jumped upward to avoid the real Naruto as he suddenly fell down from the sky in attack; the protruding boulder was blasted to small rocky counterparts as he missed. In his evasion the Uchiha threw a pair of kunai downward for Naruto to parry with his own swiftly equipped kunai.

**...[**_End Song_**]**

"Katon: Housenka No Jutsu!"

Naruto could only bring his arms up in defense to shield his face from the separate fire embers that flamed towards him; he further could only stand idle to them as they burned through particular portions of his exposed clothing, singeing the skin beneath. His cerulean gaze smoldered with the glowing hues of orange and red and yellow that lit up the area around him.

He still had his kunai equipped, and only slightly moved his arms from their blocked position to guard against Sasuke as he came at him again – before the fire justu had subsided. Their kunai clashed with a resounding clank.

Their eyes met in another power struggle. And it was then, that Naruto's widened.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_-  
Sakura pulled the rest of her body out of the water; she was on all fours as she coughed up a bit of the liquid and caught her breath. Matted hair framed her face and stuck the clothing to her body in wrinkles as she returned her gaze to the fighting shinobi.

She watched as Naruto seemed to freeze, before suddenly falling to his knees. No further moment passed before she pushed herself up; the impact of her sudden start splashed water from behind her, and rippled the rest.  
-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_-  
Sasuke dryly looked down to the fallen Naruto. His Sharingan gaze was slightly squinted, and the area around twitching with strain and fatigue.

Naruto let out a scoff, and took another moment to catch his labored breath. His face was pained and scrunched, brow sweaty, and his eyes almost dull with what seemed to be mental fatigue. "I bet … teme … that that genjutsu did you more harm … than it did me."

"No matter." Sasuke responded curtly and almost in interruption; he did not allude as to an affirmation to Naruto's presumption; and he watched without opposition, as Naruto struggled to try and stand. He himself slowly returned his hand to his backside, behind his tattered clothing, to pull on the hilt of his sword once more. "A true Uchiha uses his Kekkai Genkai without fear; and looks his enemy in the eye before his final strike." By the end of his words Sasuke had fully unsheathed the Kusunagi, and proceeded to raise it above his head with both hands. At the pinnacle of its height it surged with the familiar lightning-like chakra.  
-

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_____. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
_-  
"Naruto!"

In that instance it felt like she had been running forever.

All of her surroundings were out of focus – blurred out and darkened – she only prioritized the two males to which she ran toward within her sight. Her own breaths echoed with each footfall, and her own heart pounded.

'_Move, Sakura!'_

She didn't notice the blossom-colored chakra slowly start to coat her like a second layer of skin; or the increase in her speed as she yearned to reach her destination; neither did she pay attention to the translucent, revolving circle of chakra that formed beneath her. It burst at its pinnacle, flaring around her in the form of nearly translucent flower pedals.

She was on a collision course, her trajectory placed her incoming from behind Naruto. The waterfall was a background to it all, and it seemed to gush with even more volume as the urgency of the moment heightened.

Sasuke was mid-strike, when she had made it to them.

His Sharingan gaze snapped to her, and he relived the moment-ago memory that had given him disadvantageous pause.

_Flash  
_Her roseate hair flayed and splayed around her head from her crouched position against the wide tree trunk. The flustered leaves that fluttered around and underneath her also danced across her face; and it was such an occurrence that almost hid the expression of her stern physiognomy when she lifted her head.

In place of emerald was a near-glowing coral fixation.  
_End Flash_

He witnessed again, an unfamiliar color to a familiar face – the coral pink of her eyes that seemed to glimmer with a glow.

This was before impact – before he finished his fatal swing, and before she initiated the devastating blow.

.

_______..______ - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - __.._

_________._

They both crashed into the center depths of the waterfall. The velocity of their impact imploded the water current and obliterated the flow, forcing the remaining water to shroud in all available directions. They further burrowed into the rocky earthen wall – once a corroded home to the water – destroying the foundation, and misshaping the cliffy edge as resultant boulders catapulted away to fall downward, and out of sight from their position.

The waterfall that had been thrust into the air had started its descent then, mimicking the heavy pour of rain; the skies seemed to darken with the volume of water that started its pour; and it was argumentable that the sky itself had been opened up to relinquish its own precipitation with the enormity of the water that hammered down endlessly.

Sakura and Sasuke were only momentarily stationary before their surroundings continued to impact, and the platform underneath them collapsed. They fell through again to their final resting place – to a caved area beneath and behind the waterfall that was free from the pounding of the rain.

It was somewhat quieter here – the roaring of the remaining waterfall was a drowned hum against the arranged rock-walls that trapped them. Pebbles of rock broke free from larger craters, adding their own harmony of sound as they intermittently ricochet to their resting places. All that was left was the dripping water that made its way past the numerous cracks and crevices of the stacked boulders; streams spurted strongly while others seeped, and with the shade of the darkened sky and the caved area they occupied, it created a watery environment that illuminated the cliffy bulwark to a luminescent aquamarine color.

The halt of their fall had positioned Sasuke's back to the drenched rocky ground, slightly raised up against the cratered wall they had fallen down to. Sakura was on top of him in a straddle, her body a pinning cage to his. Neither position was planned, nor was there any attempting to alter their predicament. Neither of the two seemed to care about their surroundings in that moment. No focus was on their exact position or the state of their bodies. Just their faces.

After a silent moment, Sakura positioned her hand, shakily, onto the wall next to Sasuke's head; she did so to maintain her upright position, and she kept her hand there, even after the wall slightly trembled and attempted to concave with the added pressure of her extremity.

Sasuke's eyes were strained, tired, resigned – their natural obsidian color – as he looked up to Sakura. Her upper face was hidden with the tilt of her head and the freed bangs of her hair.

She let a long breath seep through pursed lips. Her body remained tense, rigid, as she did the best she could to prevent any tremble. She steadied her eyes before they threatened to waver. She didn't know why so suddenly she was overcome with that familiar desperate feeling – a years-old memory.

_**-  
"Don't go! If you do, I'll scream." **_(Saku)_**  
**__**-**_

**...[_S_**_ong Play_: Shingeki No Kyojin OST – Eye Water**]**

"…Why?" A question for everything. A plea for all that was unacceptable.

It seemed to be the queue for the already broken up crater below them to impact and concave more as a response to the damage-sustained instability and their weight. Rocks once more started to crumble all around, creating subsequent effects of larger, croaking movement.

"Why are we here, like this, again?"

Sasuke did not respond; he only looked to her in a blank stare. His gaze did not avert nor waver, even as the earth continued to rumble, and the waterfall's currents started to divert and seep through the broken up crater above them with accelerating, riveting force.

"Why can't you ever stay?"

"Sakura-" His gaze had slightly shifted to focus on her grimacing lower face. "I don't need you to understand me." Even as he maintained monotone recital of his words, they were spoken almost softly.

In that moment, they both seemed to experience the vivid reminder of the anger and agony that coursed through his veins, never to be stripped or nulled. They bore memories and scars that were to be forever etched within his mind and soul, so unrelenting and maddening. Haruno Sakura had no way to understand the eternal retribution he sought through his vengeance: Uchiha Sasuke's Ninja Way.

Sakura dragged in another slow intake of breath, before releasing it once more in a shaky exhale.

"After all this time … I still can't bear it." Her eyes continued to remain hidden with downward tilt of her head, still, even in the confession. There was another small pause between her words, as if she battled the will to continue. Absentmindely, she readjusted the hand that was by Sasuke's head into a lightly clenched fist.. "The thought of you never finding happiness … being all alone." She shook her head at the audacity of it. "It tears at my insides, like a sickness, and all this time I didn't realize I still suffered from it."

Her fist clenched tighter against the rocky decor, and her arm locked straighter, as if it was becoming more arduous to support herself.

He spoke then – after a small silence – a statement that etched its mark in her memory.

"When did I ever mention...caring about happiness?"

It was sudden, his rhetorical question, just as the trickle of blood that escaped the corner of her lips was. It escaped quickly – rounding to her chin in an instant, where it hung on till the increase in volume and the pull of gravity bade its fall.

The liquid red's falling path was a slow one: the globby misshaping form as it fell illuminated the background of each of their tattered clothing and the rocky floor they rested upon. It further revealed the slender hand it fell onto in a stain, and the larger hand that resided under it. Their hands were anchor to the handle of a familiar sword– a sword whose lengths were hidden by its full embedment into Sakura's torso.

It had been there the entire time, and had dictated the positions in which they fell; just as it imposed the serious honesty, and brevity, of the conversation they were having.

It the first color to mark her hand: the crimson dark hue of her blood. And it continued to leave its mark as it traveled down to join the red of Sasuke's hand; his hand had already been stained by the ichor that spiraled down the coruscating metal of the blade he still grasped onto.

Sasuke still stared to her dampened roseate hair.

"The happiness you used to so fondly speak of … I've always considered it unattainable."

The rest of Sasuke's blade was revealed as Sakura hunched over more in growing fatigue; the arm that was supporting her against the wall slightly bent in standing opposition; and her hand clenched tighter. The waterfall now roared louder in the background.

"… Has hatred consumed you completely, Sasuke?" It was the first time that true emotion entered her voice; her question was an incredulous accusation, riddled with disbelief and sorrow. She finally raised her head, then, revealing her emerald glance to the obsidian that focused on it.

Hers was a stare that was victom to an uncontrollable watery substance – it glossed and wavered them in emotional struggle.

"… I'm not like Naruto … he knew about your shadow. The shadow that you've carried, for all these years. " Sakura battled for her hand to move and quiver around Sasuke's blood-covered one. Her grip tightened weakly with the emotion of her confession. "I'm so sorry that I noticed it way too late." The tears had started cascading down her face. It was a constant, unstoppable amount that acted to wash away the dirt and blood on her chin. "Now, you're someone so unrecognizeable to me, Sasuke. I've lost sight of who you are."

It was audible, as Sasuke's grip slowly tightened around the hilt of the sword in his hand.

"… You never knew me to begin with, Sakura."

**...[_S_**_ong Play_: Naruto Shippuden OST – Decision]

The sword was removed slowly, placidly, from Sakura, and it traveled with Sasuke's hand as he outsretched his arm to fall with a soundless thud to his side; the rest of the weapon produced a clattering sound as the blade made contact with the rocky stone floor.

His eyes had not left her, nor did they twitch when Sakura's face neared closer to his – a portion of her long hair that had escaped over her shoulder fell in coiled form on the lateral side of his chest. Her other arm had moved in double support against the areas of wall beside Sasuke's head; he was no longer supporting her weight with the sword removed.

The blood started to come out of her wound in a steady amount now; the effect and consequences were unexpressed as Sakura's facial features hid from view once more.

As if after recovery, she stirred before she spoke.

"Did you … ever care?" This was almost whispered, her voice so soft it was barely audible. "About Naruto, and I?"

Sasuke's head slightly tilted up in confusion.

"What kind of question, is that?" The meaning behind his response was ambiguous; he said this as though the answer should be obvious. And it was unknown whether Sakura understood the answer he had implied.

She released a breath, almost in an amused huff. She shook, as she tried to push her upper body away from him. Her hands dragged slowly down the wall behind Sasuke before loosely swinging to fall to her sides as she reached the pinnacle of her balance, sitting up tall. Her head tilted up, and eyes closed. Sasuke looked to the area behind her in this moment; it was a straight drop, back into the thundering current of the now resumed-waterfall. Only a few inches of rocky platform separated it from them - the rest, had been falling off during their conversation.

He watched as she swayed backwards towards her fall.

And in that split moment, at the last possible second, he moved; he grasped her hand as she fell back, allowing the weight of her descent to pull him with her.

They fell, for a small while, and Sasuke took the time to pull Sakura towards him in their headfirst decent. She was unresponsive, and deathly pale in his arms.

After a moment, he looked upwards in their travel to view the destination below them – in the form of rapid, thrashing currents of water and the jagged protrusions that made up the high-reaching stones and boulders.

He was calm, focused.

"You lied, Sakura."

The curse seal to the side of his neck pulsed, and the dark symphony of detailed markings fluttered, quickly spreading across the expanse of his exposed skin. His eyes squinted as his back rumbled and trembled with force beneath the skin; it was precursor to the nearly instant eruption of skin-colored wings that sprouted. That was all the became of his transformation, his bruised and scraped skin remained only burdened with the curse seal markings, and his eyes maintained their dull obsidian.

When it seemed they would crash into the body of water, their downward moment halted abruptly and they were catapulted in perpendicular travel above the restless waters.

"You knew about this so-called shadow, you knew for a long time."

Sasuke continued to look ahead of them as they traveled; the wind they slashed through and the current of water below was the only background noise.

"You tried to ignore it, and later to suffocate it."

When they landed, the curse seal immediately receded, taking his changed features along with it. Sasuke abruptly kneeled down, his composure not giving away whether it was due to fatigue or his planning to set the unconscious kunoichi down. He further supported her head as it lulled to the side.

**-  
**"_**Ero-sennin told me once … that a place where someone still thinks of you; that's a place you can call home." **_(Naru)  
_**-**_

"It doesn't work like that." He removed his hands from her, remaining in crouch for only for a second longer, and rising to stand.

Sasuke slowly brought his hand up in height with his face, and took in view the crimson red that dried and stained it.

"I live with this curse. I accept the agony of the solitude and betrayal that I have chosen. It is my burden to carry." He lightly fisted that hand as he looked ahead; his dark gaze reflected a gleaming resolution that seemed to reassure his former statement.

He didn't look back down to Sakura, as he addressed her one last time.

"If you survive … don't think of me anymore."

.

.

.

* * *

_Time won't stop us anymore. The flower petals which float in the wind - our tears and hopeful glances - this struggle. The day will probably come when all of these turn into memories, but, they will not be forgotten. I will most likely remember constantly. I would probably remember that the three of us gathered here today … Surely something began to move on that spring day._

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

Welp! That's all, folks! For now, I'll be vehemently working on the next chapters, which will most likely delve into an entire different sequence of events and plot than the orginal ... maybe. We'll see! Old readers (if any are still alive and don't hate my guts), thanks for giving me another chance; New Readers (if there are any of you out there who decided to put up with an outdated story), hopefully ya liked it!

Btw, I'm pretty sure that my author notes will exhibit a declining pattern in length as the chapters ensue, with the exception of a few outliers; just so you know and if you were wondering ... cause uh, having A/N make up a substantial part of the chapter size is a bit conceited, I know, and I somewhat apologize. I'm here to share a story I guess, not ramble. Balls.

**Dumbtrickerita, out**.


End file.
